I just woke up Married
by withinadream16
Summary: AU: Jexanna Hex just woke up married to Wally West on the day that she was supposed to get married to her fiancé who was set up by her boss who is in charge of the HIVE Gang…this is not good at all. Not good one bit. Rated for Lang.
1. Waking up in Vegas, I think not

**AU: Jexanna Hex just woke up married to Wally West on the day that she was supposed to get married to her fiancé who was set up by her boss who is in charge of the HIVE Gang…this is not good at all. Not good one bit.**

**Okay so this is my first TT on FF, so please don't flame. Just leave your honest opinion about whether or not I should keep this story going. Sorry that this is a little short for a first chapter but I'm going to post the second chapter as well.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>I moaned as I got up and started to feel a sickening feeling in my stomach, growing upwards. I made my way over to the bathroom and hit the light switch.<p>

"Ugh" I groaned as my eyes felt blinded by the bright light. I found the toilet and lifted the lid. I braced myself as I felt the previous nights drinks come back. My hair fell into my face, making it dirty with whatever was coming out of my mouth. I just wanted it to stop. Where was my best friend anyway? The one who promised to be by my side no matter what, some friend. I reached for my HIVE communicator to find it not there.

Wasn't I supposed to be in my purple bathroom? I looked around to find out the answer. I was in a bathroom that was completely white. Small tub/shower, small sink right on the wall next to the door, and in between was where I was, next to the toilet. The cold ceramic tiles made my legs grow goosebumps. This wasn't my purple bathroom at all. Where was I? My body was numb from the night before, so I stumbled out of the room. I had to grip the door frame to avoid falling on my face.

The room was carpeted and was a one room motel room. White walls, with painting and mirrors around. A table with a chair against a wall. It had a lamp that was next to the light switch. I flipped the switch on. And the bright light in the middle of the room switched on. There below was a large bed with sheets turned in many directions. One side was uncovered while the other side was a giant lump, probably blankets and pillows piled up. I went over to the other side of the room to find an alarm clock.

"Hmm, who turned on the lights?" A groggy male voice came from behind me. I turned to see the lump move to reveal a boy no man my age. 20 or 21, with red shaggy hair in his face. Tanned skin and toned muscles. He wore a white shirt with a pair of sweat pants. His sapphire eyes blinked as he saw my shocked face. I guess that I had my mouth open too long because I had another sick feeling making its way up my stomach. I raced to the bathroom and braced myself as I let the puke pass through my mouth. Ugh, I hate hangovers.

My hair was getting dirty again, thus was another reason why I hated hangovers so much. But I didn't think much of it since I felt like I was puking my guts out. Soon my hair wasn't getting in the way anymore. It was being held up by a warm hand. As soon as I stopped puking, I looked up to see the guy that was in the bed smiling gently at me. He was taller standing up, 5'11'. I smiled weakly back as I flushed the toilet. He let go of my hair and I took a good look to see if there was my natural pink anywhere. No, it was still dark brown with some chucks of food on it. The holo-necklace still worked. That was good for now. I'd have to charge it tonight, meaning I'd have to go through the day without this man seeing my real looks.

"So what's your name?" He asked me after I rinsed out my mouth.

"Jex. And thanks.." I paused for a name.

"Wally" He smiled at me. There was something familiar about Wally. Like I had seen him before.

_BEEP! _My phone's ringtone made us both jump. I grabbed the dark purple phone and answered it as I turned away.

_"Jinx! Where are you? Its like time for you to be here for getting into the dress! You know that we cant screw this up! The Madame's been wanting this match to happen for years!"_ Jade's voice clearly woke me up. I was going to get married today! Why did I forget?

"Uh, Jex I think that you should come and see this?" Wally called from the other room. I ran to see a marriage certificate with mine and Wally's signatures on it. I wasn't Jexanna Hex anymore, no I was Jexanna West. I nearly dropped my phone in the process of dropping my mouth at the sight of the paper naming me Mrs. Wally West.

_"Jinx? What's wrong?"_ Jade spoke through the phone.

"I'm going to have to call you back" I answered and closed the phone. I started to feel dizzy. Really dizzy as I felt a ring on the finger that tells guys who want to hit on a married woman to back off across the room. I looked down to see a silver ring with a beautiful sparkling white diamond on it. I was now rocking back and forth. Married. I was married.

"Jex, are you okay?" Wally came over immediately as he caught me before I fell. Somehow seeing his face knocked me out of my dizzy faint spell.

"Yeah" I breathed in, "What would you say if I told you that I was supposed to get married today to somebody else?" I looked at him panting from the dizzy spell.

"I'd say what are we going to do?" He answered.


	2. Katy Perry never sang about this

**So this is chapter two, it's still kind of short but please tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Teen titans. **

* * *

><p>I sighed as I got out my car keys from my purse. How was I going to explain this to Jade or Amaya? How was Mammoth going to take the news about Wally with him in the room without killing him? Wally was currently in the shower, he was a complete gentleman. He even let me take the first shower and didn't mess around or try to peek in on me, which was fantastic, considering how the holo-necklace I wore wasn't water-proof.<p>

I had to find that communicator and call off the wedding before it was too late. I ended up dumping everything from the contents of my purse on the floor. Which was really stupid when you think about it but you try telling that to me when I'm looking for something. My eyes scanned the floor until they set their eyes on the yellow Bluetooth ear set. I piled everything else up into my purse as I placed the ear set in my ear. I turned it on and went out into the hallway which was abandoned. Apparently nobody gets up around 5 AM like I do every day.

"Cheshire, Rain? Pick up!" I hissed into the air trying not to let Wally hear.

_"Jinx? What's going on? Cheshire's going insane!" _Rain's voice made its way to my communicator.

"Rain I need you to tell Cheshire to call the whole wedding off." I hissed at her. There was a long pause of silence before she picked up again.

_"Pardon me for asking, but HAVE YOU GONE NUTS!" _She screamed into ear. I winced from the noise. _"There is NO, NO POSSIBLE way that I'm walking into that death trap!" _She shouted then paused. _"How important is this problem?" _She asked calmly.

"Welli'mkindamarriedalready" I said in a fast speed. I heard a large static sound, then a clattering on the floor. Meaning she dropped her communicator and reached for it again .

_"KINDA MARRIED? That's like kinda having powers or kinda being a girl, Jinx!" _She shouted at me.

"I know, but just tell her and I'll meet you guys there with him. And remember guys, nothing _**strange**_?" I warned her telling her that they couldn't show powers, or do anything that they would normally do.

_"Fine. You better hurry" _Amaya hung up. I released a sigh of relief as I entered back into the room. Wally was dressed in his jeans with a white shirt and brown leather jacket. We were forced to wear what we wore yesterday. For me that meant a dark blue top that accented my fake green eyes with a pair of jeans. Thankfully I had on a pair of boots to make me feel comfortable.

"You okay?" Wally saw my stressed out state and aided me instantly.

"How do you feel about meeting my friends they're my family?" I smiled nervously. He stared at me for a few min. Then a loud beep came from his pocket.

"Sorry but I have to take this. I'll be right back" He pointed to the red cell phone in his hand. I nodded and let him go out the door. Being a villainess makes you double check things, so to make sure no one knows who you are, you do twice as much as a hero would do to keep your identity a secret. That's why I ended up listening through the door.

"She's very nice. Dick….I don't remember what happened last night! If I did, then maybe I wouldn't be calling you, saying I got married last night! Don't you think that I would at least call you guys and invite you first before getting married?" Wally hissed at this Dick. Something was up, but maybe Dick's just a big brother or something. I'd have to keep a few tabs on this Dick just in case. You never could be too careful.

"Relax man! We're going over to meet her family. Why? That's a very good question…She was supposed to get married today." Then Wally was silent as a new small loud voice was heard. Meaning that this person was **PISSED**.

"Bring her over for the gang to meet her? I just woke up finding that I'm married!" Wally's voice was filled with disbelief. There were footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly stood up and pretended to be texting a friend on my phone. Wally walked through the door.

"I'm not in the mood. We'll meet you over at the tower tonight! Bye Dick!" Wally shouted at his phone as he hung up on his friend. His head shaking in disbelief and annoyance. Tower?

"I take that your friend didn't take the news too well." I sighed as I laid down on the newly made bed.

"Yup. Since we're meeting your side of the family, why not my side?" He smiled nervously.

"Sure. Why not, just not all of my family," I chuckled nervously and he joined in. But I was being serious, not that I'd let him know it.

"I'm serious." I made a serious face. He paused uncertain. I smiled then. And he smiled back. Maybe this wasn't so bad. My eyes blinked at the thought, pushing it out of the way. I mean what was I thinking about? I was dead meat.

Maybe Madame wouldn't kill Wally and I right on the spot right? Then again, nope. It would probably be best to keep this under wraps until I could find a way for Wally to live.


	3. The FBI agent next door moved out

**Since these chapters are kind of short, I've decided to upload three in one night instead of just two. Like I said earlier though, comments are welcomed and enjoyed, just no flames. **

**I don't own Teen Titans, though I'm pretty sure that everyone who reads this story kind of wishes they did as do I.**

* * *

><p>"Umm Wally?" I fingered my Holo-necklace nervously as we stepped onto the front steps of the entrance to the secret HIVE HQ. It looked like and was thankfully a modern contemporary house. The steps were white. They were over a small river that led into a pond that was downhill from the house, so it wasn't a moat techinically according to Amaya (though I really didn't see the difference). The steps led into a platform above the river that had the door at the end.<p>

This was the patio. Wally was shocked that I roomed here with my friends. He didn't have to say anything nor did he, his face said it all. His eyes grew big as his mouth was dropped then quickly closed afterwards, thinking I didn't catch his reaction which I did.

I didn't blame him though, I'd act the same way if I didn't live here. And it was rather very expensive to say the least which was why we paid each rent to each other to pay for bills from the monthly steal. We made sure that the actual HIVE entrance was in a secure location though.

It was hard at first when we first moved in, the guys wanted it to be in my room which led to disaster. So we placed it in Billy's rooms. He had two rooms and it was the third door in the connecting pass way between the two rooms. The house had six floors in all. Half of which were the actual HQ underground and the others the actual house.

"Yeah Jex?" He turned to me with his sapphire eyes showing his trust in me.

"Don't be surprised if five guys start to pummel you. Or if a Japanese girl starts going off on you." I glanced over nervously and he laughed.

"I'm sure that I can handle it Jex." Wally's tone made it seem like he had seen it all. It sounded like he was completely confident in himself and nothing could surprise him.

"No, seriously. My roommates scared the FBI agent who lived next door to us. Literally giving him a heart attack. He almost died. So really be prepared." My tone was serious, making Wally's face turn into a serious one. My hand pulled out my passkey and house key. Swiping the purple card after unlocking the door and turning the doorknob to let it swing openly to reveal an unusual sight.

Mammoth had his dirty blonde hair pulled back into a braid. His eyes were brown that popped from the light blue polo he wore with white baggy Capri's. His attention was on a book. This made me irritated when he read a thick book like the one he was holding now. It meant that he wasn't going to talk or say anything until he was done. Currently he was on the first page of five hundred.

My eyes roamed to see Seymour with his green eyes on the TV. His arms on the side of the white sofa. His black hair was brought out by the white shirt he wore and dark jeans.

Both of the Billys' dark brown hair was spiked up and wore a red plaid flannel shirt with jeans. Gizmo wore a green hoodie and a pair of dark jeans. All of the guys that usually didn't care for appearances were looking like they were actual people. My eyes blinked in shock of it all. They never did this for anyone. Amaya must have done some deal with them to get the team to act like this.

"Hey Jin-" Mammoth elbowed Gizmo causing him to choke on his glass of water that he was drinking out of.

"Nice to see you. Jex. This the guy?" Mammoth smiled sweetly at me but had an expression that said, this the guy that I'm going to beat up the minute you turn around? My eyes narrowed then softened.

"Yes. Wally meet the guys. This is Manny." I took Wally by the hand and dragged him to Mammoth. He looked down at Wally who smiled nervously at first but then smiled friendly taking Mammoth's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet ya." Wally said, and to my surprise Mammoth didn't crush his hand.

"Okay over there's Seymour." I pointed to Seymour who was giving me the silent treatment. Wally waved and Seymour ignored. "There's Kyle." I pointed to Gizmo who's teeth gritted. How he hated his name, Kyle. Everyone but Wally knew this was why the genius looked as if he were about to explode from irritation. "Then there's Billy and Bobby." I pointed to both Billy's who waved.

"**I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLEW ALL THE WAY FROM ROMANIA TO SEE THIS WEDDING. ITS CANCELLED!**"An angry female shout made Wally jump ten feet in the air and me wince.

"What was that?" Wally turned around hastily like he was scared. I sighed as a loud thump was heard.

"Didn't I tell you? FBI Agent." I whispered to him as Jade came into the room. Her Asian features made her anger face look like deadly like a wolf's as her black pin straight hair moved with her. She stomped across the room and up to me. She raised a finger at me.

**"YOU!" **She screamed at me as Wally tried to back away with the Billys and Seymour but her other hand pointed at him making him freeze. "And** _YOU_**!" She screamed. "**THIS IS YOUR FAULT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO EXPLAIN TO THE MADAME THAT THE WEDDING WAS CANCELED BECAUSE YOU TWO HAD DECIDED TO HAVE YOUR OWN LITTLE ONE**!"

"Um…" Wally trailed off and I cut him off.

"Wally don't say a word. Manny why don't you go ahead and show Wally around? I'll talk to Jade alone. Kyle can you go get Amaya? The rest of you **OUT**!" I turned around not showing Wally my glowing eyes quickly and the rest of the boys ran out.

"Come on Wally. I'll show you the garden outside. As well Jex's room." Manny took Wally away.

"Okay. I'll see ya Jex." Wally waved as he left the room. Jade's cold eyes stayed on me.

"She's decided to come here and meet him." Jade's words made me freeze. This was not good at all. "She's coming in a week." A week, the last time she came with a week's notice to the HIVE she took one of the Billys and nearly killed him within a hour. This was not good at all.


	4. Jade's the one to blame

**So this was going to be up sooner, but FF gave me issues...sorry but here it is and just a tad bit longer than expected.**

**I don't Teen Titans.**

**Remember, reviews are welcomed, they make the world go around. Flames not so much. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>One week<strong>!" A loud boom was heard as Mammoth's large book exploded leaving only tore pieces to fall like confetti. "Don't you know what the law is? You have to be married a year before even divorcing! A YEAR! If Wally dies within a week then the cops will come crawling around this place. Which is the last thing we need!"

"Jinx. Calm down before I leave you in JAPAN with no powers!" Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously as she splashed water on me. A electric crackling was heard as our eyes widened at the holo-necklace turned off. "Oops."

"Oops, my ass. Shit! JADE!" My eyes glowed as the TV screen exploded causing smoke to come out which set the fire system sprinklers to go off. I stood there for a few seconds just letting myself get wet.

"I GIVE UP! I'm going to take a shower and ANYONE! And I mean ANYONE that interrupts me will be sent into space!" I threw the necklace down in defeat and started for my room when we heard the boys coming up the back porch. My eyes went wide as they met Jades. I mouthed, "shit," before falling onto the floor. Crawling quickly to the safety of the kitchen area, I hide behind a small cubical almost made of floor level cabinets that held marble countertop on top. Jade situated herself next to me and leaned against the countertop just as the boys entered the room.

"What the hell happened in here?" Gizmo asked, clearly knowing that he was the one who would be stuck cleaning it up later on. Clearly he was not pleased, but then again Jade wasn't the most pleased person either right now. I blinked as I pitied all of the guys at the moment.

"What the hell do you think happened? The damn sprinkler system broke, you and your damn fire system that you just had install into the house because the nearest firefighters are thirty minutes away!" Jade tore him up.

"Where's Jex?" Wally asked nervously.

"Do I look like a freaking GPS to you? Jex went to go dry off after getting soaked thanks to _Kyle._" I didn't need to see her to know that she was glaring. "Just hang out with all the guys in the arcade until she comes out. Got it? And don't you dare freaking go anywhere else, if I catch you without any of the boys at all except the bathroom, I'll skin you alive. Now GET OUT!" Jade kicked them out and they humbly obeyed.

"Thank you," I said standing up when the coast was clear.

"Don't talk to me. You've got me in enough trouble already." She simply replied and I smiled before I went to my purple room. I grabbed my lilac bathrobe and went into my bathroom. My hands moved to my mirror cabinet opening it to reveal a large metallic suitcase with unicorn stickers all over the sides. As I set it down on my white toilet and opened to let several hair dying sets come out of the top part of it. Then the second were full of contacts then finally spray on tans. A smile rested upon my face as I moved to open the spray on tan bottle when a beeping sounded through the bathroom. My eyes moved to the mirror to see on the secret mirror computer screen that there were a heist targets for the HIVE sent from the Madame.

Great. She expected these items for her own comfort. It was her usual list. Knowing her this was just the beginning, so they had to move to get all the items. Meaning that I'd have to leave as well.

"Jex?" A tap was heard on the door. Wally. Crap! Crap! My hands hastily grabbed the emergency holo-watch which only lasted a few hours as I placed it on turning the codes to the main disguise that I had on. Then I slammed the large box shut placing it to the side between back of the door and the wall.

"Yes?" I called out in response as I checked the girl in the mirror to find Jex.

"Manny said that I should probably take you to my place. There's been an emergency of some kind at some place I cant remember. So we have to leave. They're kicking us out Jex. Let's just face it." Wally sighed. I groaned as I opened the door.

"Fine. Just give me a minute to get some clothes Kay?" I sighed as I looked at him.

"JEX GET YOU AND YOUR NEW HUBSANDS BUTTS OUT OF HERE! WE'RE KICKING YOUR STUPID DUMBASSES OUT HERE!" Jade roared at us. My face frowned with frustration. Wally jumped up in fear of his life.

"We should-" I walked over to the door and opened to cut him off.

"GIVE ME A FREAKING MINUTE TO GET MY CLOTHES!" I screamed back into the hallway and slammed the door. Wally hid behind the bed, and watched me anxiously. Grabbing my backpack, I stuffed as much clothing I would need in that minute. Surprisingly I managed to stuff half my wardrobe in that minute.

"Let's go Wally." I sighed as my hand was stretched towards him. He took my hand and smiled at me.

"I didn't know that you liked unicorns." His smirk made me frown. I hit him playfully, though.

"Tell anyone and I'll tell Manny that you tried to fool around with me against my will."

"That's fine. Can you come with me to meet a few of my friends as well?" Wally shifted his weight uncomfortable of the question as his hand went up to his neck nervously.

"The least I could do after meeting my demented friends. Do you want to call them and them that we're coming?" I sighed, remembering Dick's reaction.

"Sure. I'll go do that. Just where do you want me to make the call?" He pulled out his red cell phone and pointed to the bathroom. I nodded knowing that the screen had disappeared by now. He closed the door and I grabbed all of my holo-jewelry along with the chargers and placed it all into my bag. Who knows how long I'll exactly be kicked out of the place?

"Soon. Dick. Relax. Just tell the others to get ready. And make sure that Rae's in a good mood." I pressed my ear against the door. Like I said, I don't trust anyone, I can't really. But can you blame me?

"We'll be there in an hour. We're leaving now. She's packing up."

"We got kicked out by an angry Asian who apparently is part of the reason why an FBI agent had a heart attack given to him. I don't know…look I'm not going to snoop around in her bathroom trying to see if she's evil or this was all a trap to get my money. I would know if she was a gold-digger alright? Besides her house is huge." Money? He's rich? I heard his footsteps come near the door and I grabbed my stuff and leaned against the wall.

"So what is the plan?" I replied innocently, tilting my head to the side. So I ended up with a rich guy who was now my husband…now who was an heir with the name of West? Wally West. Think. Now think. My eyes widened for a moment. Wally West. Heir to Allan Storm Enterprises. Best friend of Richard Grayson. Dick's another name for Richard. Why didn't I see it before?

"Jex? Everything okay?" Wally came over to me. I nodded and smiled. Maybe Madame wont kill him on spot now that I know that he's rich.

"Everything's alright. Mostly. So we're going to go and meet your friends right?" I acted normal, cool now that I knew Wally wasn't going to be killed. Which wouldn't cause an incident which wouldn't cause an investigation, which wouldn't be my arrest and lifetime sentence in jail. Life was great.


	5. Everyone has a reason to leave

**So this is a lengthier chapter compared to the others, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave what you think about it. **

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>"I apologize formally and ahead of time of anything that may happen to offend you." Wally sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was extremely nervous about this, which was shocking, considering how he was made out to be a player and all.<p>

"If they're anything like my home of loons, we'll be fine." I joked, trying to make the tense situation less…well tense. But facing the front door of a large ten story apartment building called the Tower that (as stupid as it sounds) towered over us.

"Wally?" A new voice came from the door. My eyes widened at the sight of the person who opened the door. It was a six foot four guy who was built. He had a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes and had his ebony locks down. I immediately recognized this person.

"Richard Grayson." He offered me a hand which I accepted, giving him a soft smile.

"The name's Jexanna but I go by Jex." I replied, making him chuckle. Wally watched anxiously from the sidelines and Richard and I had an inner battle between ourselves. There was sense of struggle of power between us, almost like my relationship with the Boy Wonder. Two alphas meeting head on.

"That's an interesting name."

" Well, I'm an interesting person." I paused. "It also doesn't help that when my mother named me, she was high off the epidural and not in the right state of mind."

"Really?" Richard laughed. "That's insane. I've never heard of anything like that before." The struggle for power loosened up. A small smirk came to my lips. I was winning him over.

"Yes well, all the women in our family have a small amount of tolerance. Myself excluded. I gained my father's ability to drink a bottle of Everclear and not drop on a dime." I shrugged. "Even though it doesn't mean I wont get drunk."

"That's an interesting tolerance. We should put you against Wally since he can go through ten shot contests in one night and win every one." My eyes turned to my husband who smiled weakly.

"You?" My eyebrows were raised in surprise. He didn't look like he could do just one.

"Yes well, "Wally chuckled nervously. "I have a fast metabolism?" He answered in a question.

"Ten contests in one night fast?" I turned to Richard who nodded.

"The manager of the bar and bartender both swear he was sneaking shots under the table." Richard laughed.

"Hey! I took every one of those shots!" Wally defended his title with his fist in the air proudly.

"Cool down." Richard laughed along with me. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang." Richard invited us inside. There we were met with a lobby with just an elevator.

"Nice place." I said surprised. There wasn't really that much there.

"Come one, we're not going to be hanging out here. Besides all the rooms are on the upper levels." Richard chuckled.

"Oh." I said feeling stupid. Great way to start off Jinx. I shouted inwardly at myself as we stepped into the elevator. My eyes went to the button panel. Instead of numbers, each floor was labeled with a plate by each button saying what was there and who lived there. Richard of course was on the top floor since he probably owned the whole damn complex.

"So, Wally How was meeting her folks?" Richard said after pressing the fifth button labeled common area/guests rooms. The doors closed and we were off.

"Fantastic. They kicked us out." Wally laughed and I chuckled a bit.

"Kicked you out?" His friend raised a brow at me.

"Yes well, I was supposed to get married today…"I paused as I breathed in sharply. "to someone I've never met before."

"What?" Wally shouted in an outburst that could go against Jade's as the doors opened.

"Yeah, I was engaged to a man by my aunt." I said awkwardly. "She wanted me to marry this guy and I agreed because she's like my mom." I half lied. Madame was like the mom I never had.

"Well I'm sorry that happened." Richard led me down a hallway. "Even more sorry you had to cancel it because you woke up married to Wally of all people." Dick grinned as he cracked a joke.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Wally shouted from behind as we made it to a door.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." His friend rolled his eyes behind the glasses. Richard opened the door to reveal a crowd of people who stared at me like I was a bomb waiting to go off. Great.

"Is this her?" A cold tone immediately caught my attention. I turned to the source to meet a pair of equally cold indigo-violet eyes. They belonged to a small woman about my age. She had a shoulder length black swing bob that framed her face. Her pale skin made her seem unearthly- in a good way that worked. She was five foot three and had curves that were shown through her dark jeans, blue top, and black hoodie. The woman also wore a black fingerless glove on her right hand. It gave her class, but her aura screamed dangerous.

"Yeah, Rachel. This is Jex." Wally ran a hand through his red locks once again. Rachel's eyes scanned over me and they felt like they could read my soul. Chills went up and down my body.

"Nice to meet you?" I said with an awkward smile, as I extended my hand outwards to her. Rachel, accepted it, only with the gloved hand though. My eyes narrowed. "I like your glove by the way."

"Thanks, I bought it for a good deal a while back." She replied, dry-toned. It was filled with dislike for me, but I just kept smiling.

"Where did you ge-" I was cut off. My mouth gaped.

"Wally, can I see you for a minute in the hallway?" Rachel hissed and Wally obeyed, following her out the door.

"Don't worry about Rachel. She's just like that." A new voice came from next to me. I turned to see a man my age with a thin but muscular build. He was pale with blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Gar." He extended his hand out to me and I accepted.

"Jex." Then my stomach voiced its presence as well. It grumbled, making both guys laugh.

"You hungry Jex?" Richard laughed.

"No." I denied it, but my stomach then voiced otherwise, "Grr." The traitor.

"Maybe. I didn't have breakfast." I smiled sheepishly and laughed with the guys.

"If you want I could make you something." Gar offered, "But just to warn you I make food with tofu."

"Oh I don't really mind tofu. In fact I'm in the mood for some right now." Gar then proceeded to look at me like I was one of the seven wonders of the world. "But you really don't have to go to all that trouble-" I was cut off.

"Well alright! Let's get to making some food for you!" Gar took my hand and led me to the kitchen area of the common room. While he took out packages of tofu, I felt small in the large room. There was kitchen twice the size of my own, a living room twice the size of my room, and a TV that was so big, it made me green with envy. I'd have to remember to ask where exactly do you get a wall-sized screen. Then stop by there one of these days.

"What are you in the mood for?" Gar asked me, excitedly.

"Uhm, anything works right now." I answered.

"Alright. I'll make you eggs." Gar started on this task and I just stood there like an before had I felt so useless. It was frustrating, but I still tried to remain optimistic. Come on Jex, you can handle hand to hand with the Boy wonder while robbing a mall. You can handle this.

"Hey do you need any help?" I asked as Gar placed the package of egg flavored tofu on the skillet and turned on the stove top.

"No, it's all good. I'm happy to cook for any real appreciator of tofu. Just sit down and wait for the best eggs in your life." Gar pointed to island table next to the stove. I obeyed and as I pulled one of the chairs out, the sound of it against the floor echoed in the empty room. I breathed in. This wasn't awkward at all. It really wasn't that bad of a place. It was really nice actually. The whole room was separated into two rooms.

There was a living room area in front of a large tv with a large couch. Then there was the kitchen area where the whole thing looked like a professional kitchen from a five star restaurant. Then there was a nice big open window with an awesome view of the city in the whole room. All in all, it was really nice, it just didn't help that you could hear Wally trying to defend himself from Rachel who was almost another version of Jade.

"So Jex, what do you do for a living?" Richard asked, trying to break the ice.

"Uhm, I do a lot of different jobs." I replied truthfully. I didn't just make a living stealing stuff. I wasn't that stupid like the rest of the guys who found it to be a living.

"What kind of things?" Richard pulled up a chair across from me.

"I draw and paint, I have a few paintings in galleries." Of course, most are copies of originals that are hanging in my studio room at home. I ended up with a commission from Lex Luthor through Madame though. "I'm also a teacher of martial arts to kids, but that's volunteering." True, but none of the HIVE knows about it. Not like I'd admit it was true to them of all people. "I have done a few jobs as a bodyguard," True. "bartender," True. "and a waitress." True. "I have a degree in art and history," True. "and archeology." Lie. "I look for objects of interest and try to study them."

"What are your interests?" Richard asked me. I swallowed. Things to do with good luck.

"Oh, things to do with mythology and religious artifacts. That sort of thing." I replied looking down to Gar who appeared to be listening. "It's something interesting to do that's all. But I don't do much in the field. I research mostly. I cant spend my life just researching though. So I also get commissions for artwork occasionally from Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor buys your artwork?" Richard repeated in shock. I nodded. "You must be talented."

"That's what he says." I sighed. He's probably the only one who thinks that though.

"I think I'd be interested in buying one of your pieces. If it turns out well, I might commission you full time at Wayne Enterprises." My eyes widened.

"That would be fantastic! Thank you! I'll get my sketch pad and portfolio next time we meet and show you." I spoke rapidly. This was the first honest work I've gotten in a long time.

"It's the least I can do for you since Wally ruined your wedding." Richard chuckled. "And I don't want you to be in trouble with your Aunt." Too late.

"So, I guess you'll be taking over Wayne Enterprises then someday correct?" I said as Gar finished making me eggs.

"Yes, unfortunately. Bruce doesn't think it'll be anytime soon." Richard replied in an even tone. I should have kept my mouth shut. It obviously bugged him.

"Sorry if I offended you. I was just wondering after all since he's your dad and all." I quickly spoke. I had to stay on everyone's good side.

"It's alright." Richard laughed at my reaction. His phone buzzed, and he took out his red cellphone. I watched as he frowned at the text and then smiled as he looked up at me. "I'll be right back. I'll go see what's keeping your husband and the others." Richard left then.

"Here you go milady. Eggs for you." Gar gave me a plateful of food and a fork.

"Thank you Gar." I said, digging in. God, the taste of it was amazing. "These are the best I've ever had. Thank you!"

"You're the first one to appreciate my masterful cooking skills. Thank you." Gar laughed as he sat down next to me.

"Are you a chef?" I asked curiously, and he laughed. "No, I'm a zookeeper." That was way off.

"Oh well I feel stupid." I replied sheepishly. "Zookeeper, huh? That's pretty awesome. I worked at a zoo once." I said before stuffing my face. Taking care of the HIVE school's zoo was no joke. The kid before me got eaten by one of the animals.

"You did?" Gar's eyes lit up and I nodded.

"It wasn't much. Just a petting zoo of sorts at my high school." I shrugged. Yeah right.

"Your high school had a petting zoo? That's amazing!" Gar shouted with joy. "I wish my school had one, but no they were a boring school."

"Yeah." I paused. "So why is everyone gone?" I asked finishing my plate.

"Rachel's pretty unique. Kori needs help before meeting you. She's a bit overly excited sometimes. And Vic's down in the garage. So don't feel bad. It's usually like this anyway." Gar replied, honestly.

"Oh," It didn't help that Wally was gone as well. "Well that was the best plate of eggs I've ever had. Thanks seriously Gar."

"No problem. So where are you staying for now?" Gar asked bluntly and I raised a brow at him. "Wally told Dick who told us that you were being kicked out."

"Ah." Figures. "I'm probably going to have to find a motel for now. I think it's clear Rachel doesn't like me. I don't want to cause trouble." I said taking my plate to the sink and cleaning it. Villain's rule number ten- Get the hell out of a place where you're not liked. It's likely they'll blow your cover.

"Rachel just needs time to warm up to you, that's all." My phone going off made us both jump. I glanced at the ID. Seemore.

"_I'll just take this in the hall. One sec._" I said, running to the hallway and answering my phone.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"_You need to get out of there_."

"That's a little hard to do right now. Seemore, I cant get away." I replied harshly.

"_No, the titans' are attacking. You need to get here. Besides I checked the building you're in. There's energies I recognize. We need to tell you in person about them. Get here now._" Seemore hung up and that meant no argument. I placed my phone in my pocket and went back to Gar.

"I've got to leave. My aunt wants to see me. Just tell Wally that and I'll call him later." I said before leaving him. Never before had I been so happy and so lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, pretty please with sugar on top?<strong>


	6. I'm not a snitch I'm doing what I can

**Okay, so this is one of three chapters that I'm uploading in like one night.****I know the battle scene is kind of short but its short for a reason. But anyway**** chapters 6-8 are going to be uploaded tonight..so you might want keep checking through out the night since chapter eight is the big chapter where everyone finds out the answer to the one question they've been thinking about. How did Jinx and Kid Flash get married? So just bare with me since I have written up to chapter eight so far. It might be a bit of a wait till chapter nine since I have a lot of projects and stuff this weekend. But I should have chapters nine and ten up next week though.**

**I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

><p>After meeting Kyd by my car in the parking lot, we transported the car a few blocks away from the bank. I changed quickly and took off my holo-necklace. My villain outfit changed somewhat over the years. My platform shoes turned into black knee-high combat boots, my dress turned into a black short sleeve shirt that still held my little purple witch shawl with a pair of long black and purple fingerless gloves. For the bottom, I wore a pair of black and purple shorts. It wasn't as hard as my previous outfit to change into. In fact it was easier. But in the end, I still didn't have time to put my hair up, so I just did a high ponytail which went down my back. My hair had also grown out over the years. Therefore it was a bigger battle for me to get my hair up in horns. But I still managed. Quickly after getting my hair up, Kyd transported me into the fight. Right in between Bird Brain and Jade. My eyes flashed and he was knocked away.<p>

"Good timing." Jade said behind her Cheshire mask.

"Just grab the damn money and go." I barked at her. "I'll handle the bird brain." I said as Robin came at me, I flipped backwards and ended up in an energy field. Courtesy of Raven. My eyes narrowed as I released a hex, inside the field. Causing Raven to lose her concentration.

"Not a lot of words today Jinx?" Robin came at me once again. I blocked his hits.

"Oh, you know that I'll always have time for my favorite boy wonder." I replied as I hexed him into a wall.

"I see you have a new hairstyle. Jinx." Cyborg came from behind, trying to attack with his fists. I flipped backwards, dodging them. What was this? Gain up on Jinx day?

"Cyborg, still having problems with that leg?" I hexed him and his leg was shot off into the sky. He fell to the floor.

"Hey Jinx, you notice how your teammates left you?" Cyborg replied and my eyes darted around. My teeth gritted together. Shit. He was right.

So that's why they wanted me here. A decoy. Thanks a lot everyone, but I couldn't bring myself to blame them. Not even Jade dared to go against Madame. I found myself surrounded by Titans. My hands went up in defeat. They had me.

"Cuff her." Robin glared at me. The police obeyed. This was so not good. "I want to talk to her personally this time." Even better. Before I knew it, I was in the Titan's tower integration room, hand-cuffed to a table facing Robin.

"You need to let me go." I said, pointing the power inhibitors he had on me.

"I don't think so Jinx. Not until you give us the coordinates of the HIVE's next target." Robin replied.

"How the hell should I know?" I shrugged, I didn't have time for this at all. I still had the whole Wally situation to clear out. Never before had I wanted to see someone I had just met hours ago so freaking much. But then again, anyone's face would be better than the Boy Wonder's right now.

"You're their leader." I snorted at him.

"They used me as a decoy. I am not their leader. Now let me go. I didn't even take anything." My pink cat eyes narrowed at him.

"Why would they do that?" Robin asked.

"Because they're scared as shit." I blurted aloud. Shit.

"Of what?" My widened eyes narrowed as I glared at him.

"Like I'd rat them out to you of all people." I glared.

"You will if you want to be let out in forty-eight hours." Robin spoke soft, and my eyes widened which made his lips curl a smile.

"You'd do that. Yeah right." I snorted. "Robin, we both know where I'm going after this. And frankly I'd like to be able to use my phone call before getting there."

"Fine, one call."

"No taps, no listening in. And I'll tell you where the HIVE's probably going to hit next." I said.

"Tell me and we'll see if it's worth it. How about you answer both questions and then I'll consider it." Robin replied. I thought about this for a minute, was the HIVE _really_ worth me not getting a good deal here? I needed to straighten the whole being married mess out ASAP and that meant taking whatever was necessary to get rid of this done with as painless as possible.

"Fine. They're scared of a higher power Rob. I'm not their leader. We work for a group. Not the HIVE with Brother Blood. But a person who makes even Lex Luthor feel fear. I can tell you their name. Only after I get a tap free call." I had to call Wally. I needed to hear his voice for some strange reason that seemed to elude me but was present, and also to cover my ass.

"Sounds like a deal. Just no funny business. Give me a second to find a phone that's tap free." Robin left and came back with a prepay cell phone. It was tiny and cheap looking. Too cheap looking for anyone to try messing with it.

"Here." He handed it to me and left the room. I called Wally's number which I had gotten from the car ride over to the HIVE HQ. It was one of the first things that we said to each other as we got know our spouse for the first time besides the regular things that you tell each other when meeting. The car ride was filled with silence since the whole shock seemed to just be mind blowing, but we were taking things very well(considering how we both woke up being married to a stranger).

"Yeah?" Wally answered on the first ring.

"My aunt has me delayed. I'm afraid we can't meet up for a few days." I said, not saying any names.

"Jex?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to leave so fast. But I promise that we'll talk soon."

"Where are you?"

"Not in jail, I promise." I lied, chuckling. "I'm at my aunt's. It's in the country. I'll be out here for a while."

"Alright, does she want to meet me?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No." He laughed as he replied. "Okay then keep me posted."

"Alright, will do." I lied as I hung up. I looked at the phone and found Robin kept his word. But I still deleted memory of the call, and took the sim card out of the phone as well. I didn't want to risk anything.

"Done?" Robin came back and I nodded. I handed him the phone back. "Who'd you call?"

"My cousin." I lied.

"Liar. But we'll take this one thing at a time. Now what's the name that makes Superman's enemy feel fear again?" Robin sat down across me.

"Madame Rouge." My lips curled a smirk which mirrored Robin's own.

"Jinx, you just got yourself a stay in forty eight hour stay in jail here at the tower." He said those words and I couldn't help but smile bigger. This was better than the original deal itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. <strong>


	7. Can you blame me?

**Okay so this is the shortest chapter out of the whole story. But it helps set up for the next one which is the big one.**

**I dont own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>"Jinx." Cyborg's voice made me turn around to see him holding a dinner platter.<p>

"So I do get food." I replied as I received the food. At first I stared at the tray, checking it for poison or drugs. Just like Madame had taught me to do, I found none however. My stomach growled as I stared at the Marconi and Cheese, apple, water bottle, and salad. So I admitted defeat.

"You know that we wouldn't do that." I raised an eyebrow at him as I sat down with my tray. "Okay, Robin would probably do that."

"That's better. So how's the hero life going for you Stone?" I said, before digging into my macaroni and cheese.

"Jinx, let's not bring that up." His eye stared at me with complete seriousness.

"I wasn't trying to." I shrugged, not bothering to look up. My eyes were closed as I took another bite before starting again. "I was just addressing you by a different name than Cyborg. I just thought that you might get tired of hearing the robot name after a while from villains." I paused, taking a small bite again. "I was honestly asking."

"I know. But I think you know how it's been for me." He sighed.

"I'm sorry about your leg. I was kind of forced into the whole situation." I apologized. Villain's rule number fifty-eight: don't ever apologize to the enemy. But I was fine with breaking the rule to some heroes, like Cyborg. I didn't see the point in never using sorry for some things over the years.

"It's fine. So how has your life been?" He asked and I took a drink of water.

"Its been interesting. I got married recently." I answered honestly, but only because I knew Cyborg wouldn't spill our conversation to Robin or the others. At first, Cyborg just stared at me like I was the most interesting thing on the face of the Earth.

"You got married? TO who?" His shock eventually died down, however.

"Now, now. Cyborg. If I told you that, then what purpose would a secret identity do me?" I met his eyes with a sly smile.

"I was just curious, since I know what it's like just trying to get a date." Cyborg rambled a bit nervously.

"Relax, it was one drunken night. So I'm going to have to divorce him. He's too nice of a guy to be stuck with someone like me." I sighed as I studied my fork with intent. That was the truth, Wally didn't need to be with me. He needed to be back doing playboy things and then find a nice girl to settle down with. One who was absolutely normal, not a villainess. Not a Jinx.

"So I take it, he doesn't know." He replied as I took another bite of food.

"Oh hell no. There's no way in hell that I'd ever tell him. That'd be asking for me to be turned into the cops."

"Jinx, you really shouldn't put yourself down like that. You could always join the Titans. You'd do better as a hero than a villain. You know that." Cyborg replied and my eyes narrowed.

"I know, I always have. But I'm bad luck. There's not much good I can do with having powers that only jinx others. I'm meant to do this. Sides, once you're in. There's hell to pay if you try to get out."

"Then join the Titans and get protection." He whispered, silently pleading. "You've got an IQ that is off the charts and I know because Brother Blood has both tested back then," My cat eyes narrowed at the memory of that day. It was the same day that he had left to go with the Titans. "I don't understand why you can be so smart and be so stupid at the same time Jinx. Why can't you just try to join the Titans?"

"No." I simply replied and proceeded to stuff my face with salad. "I already made my choice the day that I left you to go with the Titans."

"Whatever. I'm going to go before Robin starts to get worried." Cyborg sat up to leave me and turned around.

"Cyborg, even if I did try, the only result of it all, is everyone around me being killed. Don't underestimate Madame Rouge. She'll do anything to get what she wants." I paused as he stopped walking. His back still turned to me. "But thanks anyway." I replied softly.

"Anytime Jinx." He waved his hand up in the air, before leaving me. I began to eat in peace. My eyes closed as I reached for the sim card I had taken from the phone. My fingers bent the card until it broke in half. There was no way that I'd ever let my husband get involved in this part of my life. Even if he was from a drunken night that seemed to be blurred from my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	8. So we did go to Vegas

**So this is the big chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**I dont own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>My eyes narrowed at the ceiling of my cell. I had been here for twenty four hours exactly. Nothing really happened. Cyborg came by occasionally and told me about his day while we played cards with Beast Boy who seemed more interested in playing than chatting. Sometimes, Starfire would come in and just vent to me. And by vent, I mean she would just talk about anything. I didn't really mind, it was better to hear anyone to get my mind off my own life. She'd occasionally ask me advice about what to get Raven from stores since apparently we have the same taste or whatever. I had no idea why she talked so much to me, but it was pretty alright when she came around, which was rare. Robin came in every few hours to get more answers from me about Madame as well the HIVE and I replied to those that I could without revealing too much. Though even with the answers I gave which were extremely few, I'm sure that the Bird Brain could indeed figure out the rest.<p>

The entire time spent in here so far gave me time to reflect on what I should do exactly and also to actually freak out. It now really hit me. The more I thought about it the more I realized just how well I was taking it earlier. I mean I was married to a stranger who I felt like I knew better than just a few hours. Not to mention I had only five more days left until Madame would come here once I'd get out. So far, ways that I've come up with how I should hide Wally from her as much as possible have seemed impossible to do. I couldn't take him out on a vacation. She would catch on and fry my butt. Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Starfire.

"Friend, I must inquire something from you." She greeted me and flew over to my jail cell.

"What is it this time, Starfire?" I sighed, sitting up to meet her green eyes. I had no freaking idea how she stayed so happy all the time. It escaped me, but I couldn't make her cry.

"Robin, has said that we are to go out on a date after you are released, and I am nervous. I do not wish to disturb Raven since she is out at the night of poetry. So I came to you to do some girl talk." She explained and I sighed.

"Honestly Starfire, I'm the second to last person that you should talk to about this." I replied.

"Please, I am the desperate!" She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. "I heard from Cyborg that you two once dated so you must have some sort of idea of what goes on." My eyes widened. Cyborg trusted her enough to tell her about us? Unless he had to give it out in a report, which Starfire wouldn't be that nosy enough to go through anyway. So he told her.

"That was my first and last relationship." I responded.

"But what about your relationship with Kid Flash?" My eyes widened at her words. How the hell did she know about Kid Flash?

"We never had a relationship, at least not like that." I said truthfully. He gave me two roses, escaped our custody, tried to convince me to join him, I didn't, and he left in the middle of the night. That was it. End of story. Starfire just simply tilted her head and nodded. She seemed to understand.

"But Kid Flash said that you two could do the getting along as he said. I just thought that you two had some sort of communication going on."

"**NO**. We _didn't_. Not since he escaped from us, and tried to talk to me into joining you goody-goods. We have not talked at all since then." My teeth gritted together. This was hitting a nerve as I said this. Something inside me snapped. Damn speedster. He could go on and on about his little encounter with me but wouldn't dare talk to me again? I felt my eye twitch slightly. I threw my fists in the air out of frustration. What the hell did it matter to me anyway? It's not like it was supposed to bother me. I was supposed to enjoy my villainess life just as he was to enjoy his hero life. We weren't meant to even care for each other. So why the hell did it bother me so much?

"Friend Jinx?" Starfire asked me and stopped my thoughts. "Are you the O.K?"

"Sorry. I was just remembering something." I paused. "Starfire, when you go out on dates, you just be yourself except while wearing things that make you look nice. That's it. You just go with your feelings. That's basically it."

"Then why didn't you go with Kid Flash when you were given the chance?"

"I do not feel for Kid Flash in any sort of way. Bad boys are so much better than any hero for me." I stared at her. What was her deal? Why was she trying to bring up Kid Flash so much?

"Is that so?" She paused. "I thought that you were sharing the mutual feeling I have for Robin for him."

"What in hell made you think that?" My eyes narrowed dangerously as I felt them glow. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do. In fact it shocked me-literally and figuratively. Power inhibitors were supposed to do just that. So why was I able to use my powers for just a second was beyond me other than the fact that I was really getting irked. "Owh."

"Just the way that you reacted to his name. Your face held the blush." I wanted to smack my hand against my head. My face always looked like it was blushing. I was born that way with rosy cheeks as a child. It disappeared some when I grew up over the years and only showed when my powers were inhibited.

"Starfire."

"Yes, Friend Jinx."

"Don't call me friend." I snapped, and she winced at me. I ignored her hurt expression "When my powers are inhibited-I look like I blush all the time. It's a slight reaction I have."

"So you do not have the feelings for Kid Flash?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Her eyes suddenly looked down with a heavy heart. "That is saddening."

"Well life pretty much is." I shrugged at her. "Did I at least help you though?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you Jinx. I believe that I have to do the laundry today. So I shall leave you." With that she left me. I laid down on my cot and sighed. My eyes narrowed as I recalled the feeling I had once held for Kid Flash for one second. It was warm, like a blanket and familiar. We both respected in each other in a way. Almost like how Wally and I both treated each other when we first woke up. My eyes closed as I felt a headache come on. Ugh. Soon a song came to mind, What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. And then a memory came to mind as the song became stuck in my head.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

_I sipped my drink of whatever the hell Jade had ordered for me while they danced to the song. It was pretty light in liquor but apparently all my friends were lightweights._

_"La, La, la, la, la, lah-whoa." They sang all drunkenly. I just sat down at the bar admiring my friends who were all dancing on floor. A smile came my lips as I watched them. They were God-awful but it was still entertaining._

_"You sure you want another shot sir?" The bartender asked a red-head who sat the end of the bar. My eyes peered over with interest. The man had seven shots already._

_"Yeah, just hit me." He replied with a sober voice. Curiosity and the past two tequilas made me walk over._

_"You all alone?" I asked as I sat next to him. His blue eyes met my fake green ones and he just smiled._

_"You too?" He replied with a smirk as he held the shot glass by his lips._

_"My friends ditched me." I shrugged and pointed to them acting like fools on the floor. He laughed and took his shot. I found myself to captivated by this young man. He seemed to be friendly and practically glowing with warmth._

_"Cool, can I have another one?" The man asked the bartender and was worryingly handed another._

_"What you have there?" I asked him, wanting my own. The tequila was just not doing it for me. I wanted to be drunk and I do mean drunk. I was going to be marrying someone I had never met before in the next twenty-four hours. I wanted to be so drunk that I would do insane crap. I wanted to be able to look back and remember this night for years to come. Not be alone._

_"Everclear." No wonder the bartender was so reluctant to give him so many._

_"I want some. I'm still sober and I want to be drunk. I'm getting married tomorrow." I stated bitterly. The man laughed and set down his ninth empty shot glass._

_"Sure. Barkeep. Two shots please. You don't sound happy to be getting married."_

_"I've never met him." I received my shot glass and downed the thing. "Thanks."_

_"What the hell kind of set up is that?" He said taking his own._

_"An arranged marriage one. I hate this whole thing." I groaned as I then placed my head against the table. "Barkeep."_

_"I gotcha lil lady." The man smiled all big. Like he was doing me a favor. "Put it on my tab."_

_"That's mighty nice of you to do." I said as I then took my second shot. He took his eleventh. "How the hell are you still sober?"_

_"Fast metabolism. I can down twenty of these things in two hours."_

_"So can I." My lips curled a frown as the alcohol finally started to take affect. He laughed nervously._

_"No you cant. Lightweight." The stranger stated the fact as he pointed to me and my frown increased._

_"You don't look like you could either. But yet I see you with almost twelve in your system."_

_"Alright, how about this? If you can take thirteen of these shots then I'll believe you and pay for your entire bachelorette party."_

_"Deal." I said liking a challenge. "Barkeep. I want eleven shots lined up right here." I pointed in a line._

_"You're not going to be able to do it."_

_"We'll see," I replied determined. I paused as the bartender was making my shots. "I'm Jex." I offered my hand out._

_"Wally." He took my hand and smiled. A grin came to his lips as the tray of eleven shots came in front of me. "Dig in."_

_Twelve shots later, I found myself surrounded by people I've never met before cheering me on. Some placed bets, and others just cheered. Wally was also drinking shots as well. People thought we were in a race. Little did they know that Wally was already winning at the start of the race. He decided as I took my sixth shot that he'd try to meet my pace. He was on his last shot as was I. And we were both equally drunk. The bartender left for the night. He couldn't handle the sight of us two, so a new one was watching worried and ready to call 911 at the drop of either of us._

_"You gonna finish?" Wally asked me as he took his last shot in hand, slurring his s._

_"Damn right I am." I replied as I took my own in hand._

_"Go!" A man yelled at us and we both went. People cheered as I took the shot and stayed on my feet. They were the ones who made bets that I could manage to take thirteen. A song came to play and I immediately started to sing along._

_"I saw him dancing there by the record machine. I knew he must have a'been bout seventeen. The beat was going strong. Playing my favorite song. And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me. Yeah me. An I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me. Yeah me. Singing," I sang out loud and clear as a bell. Soon I found myself joined in by Wally._

_"I love rock n roll. So put another dime in the jukebox baby. I love rock n roll. So come an' take your time an' dance with me." We sang the entire song all drunk and along with everyone else at the chorus parts. Somehow Wally and I jumped on top of the bar during the process but it was sure fun. After the song ended, everyone cheered and Wally got off the bar. He held out his hand for me to come down. I accepted and found myself in a hug._

_"You're not all that bad you know?" Wally smiled as he let go. His blue eyes shined and I smiled back._

_"Oh, you don't know anything about me. I'm not a good girl." My big drunk mouth began to open itself._

_"Yeah right. And I'm pretty bad myself." He slurred. My eyebrows went up. He had no idea. I scoffed._

_"Oh yeah, I'm wanted by the Titans." My ego and drunk mouth opened itself in a whisper into his ear. His eyes widened._

_"Really? I'm a Titan!" He mouthed 'titan' and my eyes grew big and mouth dropped._

_"Oops. I guess you're going have to turn me in." My hands went up to be slapped in handcuffs as I laughed._

_"Nah, I don't feel like turning you in. You're too much fun." He waved his hand down in a motion._

_"Well which one are you?" I asked trying to keep my balance as we sat down._

_"Kid Flash." He mouthed and my eyes widened. No freaking way!_

_"Holy Crap!" I shouted and everyone looked at us. "The last time I saw you, you escaped from our HQ!" I said, very stupidly. "That was three years ago!"_

_"Jinx?" Wally whispered._

_"Shh!" I frowned at him. "It's a secret." I put my finger to my lips._

_"You're getting married?"_

_"Yeah.." My drunk high went dry._

_"I'm sorry." He frowned and we were both silent for a while. "I've got it!" Wally had a light bulb moment and took me by the hand quickly._

_"What?" I asked him to find him on one knee._

_"Jex, will you marry me?" He asked me with such seriousness and love in his eyes._

_"Huh?"_

_"Think about it Jex! You don't know who the hell you're getting married to! You don't want to get married to him. But you could marry me. I can protect you if we get married."_

_"Kid…" I looked down. "I don't know."_

_"Please, I really do care for you. You don't deserve this. Please, let's just get married." He then did the unexpected. Kid Flash took his hands and placed them on my cheeks and gave me a kiss. It wasn't just a kiss. It felt like one of those moments you'd see it in movies where the world just seems to slow down around the two kissing. It was soft and gentle yet filled with passion. I found myself wrapped inside its warmth as I kissed back. I don't know why. Maybe it was the Everclear, maybe it was something else inside me that trusted him. Or maybe it was just because it was he was that good of a kisser. But after we stopped, I found myself saying, "I'll marry you Wally."_

_It was then that the even more unexpected happened. My holo-necklace turned off for a strange reason and Wally rushed me out immediately before the cameras could see. We then went to a small all night chapel in Vegas where my necklace began to work again and he ran us back to our cars in front of the bar and we proceeded to a motel where we rented a room. By then we were both too exhausted to do much else except to fall into our bed and sleep. _

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? It may seem weird how they somehow managed to have more than three shots of Everclear but I personally believe that powers can help the immune system as well how they got so drunk that they revealed their identity Tell me really what you thought. I love reviews.<strong>


	9. Cy's Jinx's big bro No messing around

**I know it's been a while. But I've been preparing for NaNoWriMo, so I haven't had that much time to update. But this week I promise even though this is the eve of the month of 75,000 words, I'll have three more chapters uploaded by Friday. So just bare with me for a while. Sorry this is short. **

**I dont own anything. Only my ideas in my head. None of the characters are mine. BTW this chapter's probably going to be the only Kid Flash POV. Just pointing that out there. **

* * *

><p>KID FLASH POV<p>

My eyes widened as the memory finished in my mind. I couldn't believe it. I was married, to Jinx who was Jex. My hands went through my red locks. I was done for. Never before had I spent so long doing nothing but thinking and sitting still in awe. It was a long twenty minutes before I decided to talk to someone. There was only one person really-Cyborg. I didn't want to bother Raven, knowing she had just started her relationship with Beast Boy to worry about. So that was how I ended up knocking on Cyborg's door.

"What's up Kid?" Cyborg answered and I quickly came inside. "Yo, what's the rush?" He asked as I shoved him to the side close his door very fast.

"No one can know this but remember when you told me that Jinx got married?" I asked him and he frowned confused.

"Yeah, that was just yesterday man. Why?" He shrugged and scratched his bald head very puzzled. "I mean I do feel kind of sorry for her though. I've never seen her so stressed out and worried. That guy will never know what he's gonna miss out on."

"Well, I'm that guy." The words were blurted out and there was a brief moment of silence between us as I closed my eyes, my face wincing from his reaction. After a good five minutes, my blue eyes opened to see Cyborg frozen in shock.

"Well?" I asked him, trying to get his attention by waving my arms in front of his face.

"How the hell did that happen?" He smacked my arms away as he shook his head, eye narrowing at me.

"A meeting by accident- a bottle of Everclear, and Joan Jett & the Blackhearts." I replied automatically. My friend kept his confused face that said two things. One: Explain more & How the hell didn't you get sent to the hospital?

After explaining everything that had happened, I only received one response-laughter. Hysterical laughter. Then it died down. Cyborg took things seriously if you gave him a second to stop laughing.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked me and I just sighed as my fingers ran their way through my hair once again. My lips frowned as I found my mask to be getting in the way. So I pulled it down and off my head.

"I have no flippin' idea." I said honestly. "That's why I came to you."

"My response isn't going to be much better." Cyborg paused. "What if you just talk to her?" I looked up at him and frowned.

"As who? Wally West? Or Kid Flash?" I growled in frustration. "Either one's gonna get hexed into a wall. She won't want to talk to me."

"I doubt that."

"Excuse me? Have you met me?" I gestured to my entire being. "I hadn't talked to this girl in years and after meeting her at a bar a second time, I marry her." I paused. "That's extremely fast for any relationship."

"Well, coming from the fastest Kid alive, as strange as it sounds, its normal. Considering how much you care for her." Cyborg's explanation only made me more confused and he could tell. "Well you do like her right?" He asked in a very authoritive tone. It only made sense that he would treat me like a friend dating his sister, simply because Jinx and him had a sibling like relationship. At least that was how Cyborg and Star had explained it to be. I suddenly felt in danger of being thrown into the wall.

"Yeah." I replied honestly though. "Well I did have a crush or an interest in her when I first met her."

"Then what made you propose?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't stand her belong to someone else, and being treated like an object. She deserves so much more. It was the only way I could help without having her slip through my fingers again." Another sigh was released and I looked up at Cyborg who was typing away on his computer. "Cy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sharing like actual thoughts and feelings here and you're on a computer?"

"I was listening to everything you said, and besides you better thank me when I'm done with this."

"Done with what exactly?" I ran over to his side to find him hacking the security footage of the bar.

"I'm erasing the footage before anyone else decides to see it."

"Cyborg."

"Yeah?"

"I love you man." I said proudly. "Thank you."

"Damn Straight." Cyborg finished his task and then relief came over us. "I think you should talk to her while she's here in the Tower still. I'll even stop the bugs. But you need to do it while Rob's not here."

"That's pretty obvious." I sighed. "Robin's going to have a meeting with Donna soon. I could call in a favor and make him meet her in Star City."

"That'll work. Get to calling boy. I'll try and get BB off duty."

"Thanks man."

"Just don't make her cry. She'll tear you to shreds, then you'll have me to worry about afterwards." He waved and I as I stepped into the hallway. My hand pulled out my phone to find Troy under my contacts. My finger pressed the button and it was quickly answered.

_"Wally you better have a __**damn**__ good reason for calling me in the __**middle**__ of __**Training**__." _Donna growled.

"I need a favor."

_"How big?" _

"I'll treat you a spay day in Hawaii."

_"Deal." _I could already her practically smiling. _"Now what's the favor?" _She replied and a smile came to my lips as I realized that this was totally going to work.

Thirty minutes late, I found myself getting a call I was needed as backup for Robin who was going to be away at a meeting with Donna. The smile grew larger as I made my wall around the corner to Jinx's cell. We were going to talk. And nothing was going to stop this from happening, including Jinx herself.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! It just might get chapters uploaded faster. <strong>


	10. Lovehate relationship? Not so much

**Here's the first chapter I promised of the three. Tell me what you think of this one. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but blink a few times in shock of the whole thing. I acted like that? I got so drunk that I told some stranger who I was? Thank God it was Kid Flash. My eyes widened at the thought. I was married to Kid Freaking Flash! Shit. Shit. Shit. My head went against the wall a few times.<p>

"Hey Jinx, You okay?" Beast Boy's voice came onto the intercom. Apparently they were monitoring me, just to make sure I wouldn't escape or go insane.

"Do I look freaking okay to you?" I snapped.

"Let's see you're in a jail cell banging your head against the wall." He replied.

"F-off." I muttered. "I've just remembered some so shocking I had to try and see if I could get a concussion. You happy?" I retorted in a tone that reeked of sarcasm and annoyance.

"Very. It was hysterical to watch. I would have let you kept going if it didn't risk you getting a concussion."

"Well aren't you so kind?" I muttered. My hand went to my forehead.

"Whatever." He spoke and I sighed. "Oh yeah, you've got like 16 more hours till you're out." My eyes shot open as my body froze in place. What the-?

"What happened to the last eight hours?" I asked with my eyes widened.

"You were asleep. It was pretty easy to watch up till now." Beast Boy replied, and I felt even more stupid. I dreamt the whole memory?

"Thanks." I waved as my fingers went to my head to massage my forehead. Ugh, I hated this. I felt like I had the worst headache ever.

"Hey," A new voice said and I couldn't help but snap at the person.

"What?" I growled until I looked up to see that it was Kid Flash. My eyes widened as my face flushed and my hands dropped.

"Nice to see you too." He replied in an even tone. Oh shit. He remembered. This was it. I was going to be ruined. I so didn't want this to happen. This was the worst thing ever.

"Sorry." I spoke softly as I looked down. "So what brings you here?"

"You know what brings me here. Jinx. Don't play coy." I watched as he brought out his golden band.

"You're damn lucky that I've got these power inhibitors on. Kid." My eyes narrowed at him. This was not what I wanted to talk about in the Teen Titans' Tower while in a jail cell.

"Jinx. We need to talk this out."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Damn it!" He growled at my stubbornness. "What the hell? You know as much as I do, that we need to talk this out. We're talking now." The seriousness in his eyes out ruled my attempts to get away.

"Fine. Let's talk." My face kept its cold hard stare at him.

"Good. Now, what is this about divoricing me?" Leave it to Cyborg to tell him this. And leave it to Kid to get straight to business.

"Damn Cyborg." I muttered under my breath as I reminded to myself that I needed to take out his memory chip. Kid raised an eyebrow at me. "Kid, you know that we can't make this work."

"Yes we can." He defied me.

"No we can't." I responded.

"Jinx." He growled.

"Wally." I quipped.

"Jexana." He replied. "Do you really want to keep going back and forth like this?"

"No." I sighed in defeat and hung my head down to meet his blue eyes.

"Thought so, so let's just try to make this work." He smiled at me softly. I moved my eyes down. I felt as though if I kept staring into his eyes, then his words would become true and nothing could defy us. But I knew better. My teeth dug into my lower lip. "I mean it, Jinx."

"No we cannot. We're natural enemies Kid." I closed my eyes and breathed in to find my heart heavy inside. Why did this statement of fact feel like such a lie?

"That's where you're wrong Jex." He said it so casually it caught me off guard. My eyes opened to meet his. "I just want to protect you, okay? Do you want really to go back to that woman?"

"I have no other choice."

"That's what you said before we got married, and now look where we are." He gestured to our postions. A scoff entered the room from my lips. "Yeah, me in jail and you on the other side. This is very comforting." I said as I sat down with eyes closed.

"Jex, why are you avoiding the topic?" My pink cat eyes shot open. My body tensed at his words. I was avoiding the topic? I had damn good reason why I was. He didn't need to know.

"I'm not avoiding the topic." I snapped at him.

"Yeah you are." He didn't give me a chance to reply. He reached through the jail cell bars and his hands took the sides of my face so I'd have to stare him right in the eyes. "You serious about divorcing me?"

"Wally, she'll kill you once she finds out who you are."

"I can take care of myself." He replied seriously.

"Not against her you can't." My words came out just as serious.

"How do you know that?" He let go of my face and sighed. "Jinx, I'm pretty sure that I've faced worse before." I couldn't find myself believing his words, no matter how much I wanted to. Even as I looked into his blue orbs, it didn't work. He had never faced her before.

"You don't know her." I winced at the memories that came from the very mention of her. How many times had she beaten me before? How many times had she left me for dead? How many times had she sent me to my death and I came back barely alive from missions that I had failed? How many times had I been in a coma because of her? How many bruises and scars did she give me? Instinctively, my left hand went to my right side and tried to soothe the pain that seemed to start again. Wally picked up on this.

"Jinx, has she hurt you?"

"What?" My eyes snapped upright as I dropped my hand. I could never admit that. I was far too prideful. But the bruises said otherwise. "This is-is just a battle injury."

"No one laid a hand on you in the last fight. I saw it with my own eyes."

"From before then."

"When? The HIVE's been pretty quiet Jexanna other than this past week. You and I both know that. So tell me where did you get this scars?" He asked as he took my hand and pointed the scars on my forearm. As I looked into his eyes, I knew he knew. He just wanted to hear it from me. That I knew too. Which I did. But I just couldn't. I was the great Jinx. The leader of the HIVE. Not even did they know the truth of Madame Rouge. And her violent ways. Only the leaders of sections under her knew. And I was her favorite.

"No where." My pride answered on my lips and in my voice. But the tears that stung my eyes spoke the truth, and he knew. That was all it took. He vibrated through bars and before I knew it, I was in a warm embrace.

"I'm not looking, so let your damn pride down." He whispered in my ear as I dug my into his chest. With his arms around me, knowing he spoke the truth. Tears fell down. They were silent. There was no sobbing, no hysterics. No words of comfort shared, nothing came from his lips. He knew me too well, I wouldn't stay within the embrace if he spoke them. So we did share one thing though. Just silent tears from each of us. That was all that was needed.

"You're not going back there. Ever." He spoke after a few moments after we both stopped crying.

"I have to." I murmured.

"No you don't." Wally said and I looked up at him. The more I looked into his eyes, the more I found myself believing. I kept his gaze, because I wanted to. "You can stay with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me. If anyone asks, we'll just say that we're trying to make this work out." Wally said and I nodded, agreeing with his idea. I found myself for the second time in a week, feeling completely helpless and agreeing with a plan made by Kid Flash. My pride wouldn't let that fly, as much as I agreed to his idea. But there were some flaws to his plan, so it worked out for the best.

"Wally, what if we just rent out an apartment separate from our own homes?" He raised a brow at me, with no idea what I meant. "That way, that apartment can be just Jex and Wally West's place. I have a feeling that you have superhero stuff in your place. We can't get caught by the Titans or the HIVE." He nodded, understanding what would happen if either Robin or Jade found out. "And it makes it seem more smart as well since if this doesn't work out or we just need some air to breathe from each other to go back to our first place without having the pain to deal with each other's stuff."

"Jinx." I found myself blushing as he stared me with a big grin on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me li-" I was cut off by a kiss on the lips. It felt amazing, soft and gentle yet filled with passion. It was just the perfect kiss for the and simple.

"I love you." He smiled as he released me. A light-headed feeling came across me as warmth filled me inside. A smile came across my lips. Maybe this was going to work out after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. Pretty Please?<strong>


	11. My Fair Lady

**So this is a bit late I know. But I went over the two others and realized they were too short by themselves so I combined the two and here we are is this chapter. I hope you guys like it, even though it is kind of short itself...**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"Mhm." I groaned softly as a hand shook me lightly. My cat eyes opened to see Robin with members of the team. It was time.<p>

"Jinx, you're free to leave. But the only way the police is allowing this is if you agree to a probation." I nodded as I sat up, trying to follow what he was saying. This was something new. And not in the agreement. But if it got me out of here, I'd do it.

"Here's the contract. I think that you can read it in a short amount of time to find it acceptable." He handed me the three paged contract and held out a pen. It had big words and a big font. My eyes scanned the document quickly. Taking in every word with my photographic memory. The gist of it was if I was caught in an incident related to crime or the HIVE, I'd be taken back to jail for at least twenty years. A smile came to my lips. As if I'd get caught.

"Alright." I took the pen from Robin and signed on the line. "Get me the hell out of here." Robin glanced at Raven who nodded.

"You'll want to close your eyes." She said as she walked up to me with her eyes glowing. I obeyed, knowing she was going to transport me somewhere. Before I knew it, I was standing on the outer city limits of Jump City, where wilderness met the water. Which made me release a cry of frustration. Now I'd have to walk across the damn bridge to get to even the city. As I turned to start my twenty mile walk, I found a black motorcycle with helmet behind me. Robin. So the boy wonder did care. I walked over to find the keys in place, with a post it note on top of the helmet. My fingers picked it off and my cat eyes narrowed at the sight.

"The Nearest Gas Station's a mile down the trail. Just tell them that I sent you.-Robin." I read aloud in frustration. What the hell? I'd have to remind myself next time I saw either side of the bird brain to punch him. But thank God I had ditched the platform shoes so long ago. My hands went around the handles of the motorcycle and I started to push the bike to the gas station that was much more than a mile down the trail. It was THREE miles, I would know. I'd walk that much before, having to calculate the exact distance down to the last step. After finally seeing the gas station, I found it to be dark. Very dark outside. So I lost my treading, and fell down the hill. The bike on the other hand stayed right on top like a perfect little angel. I however, found myself falling into several bushes, therefore I ended up with twigs and a very crazy hairstyle as well cuts and bruises. I was going to get him back so freaking bad. The thought repeated as I stepped into the station to have the person behind the counter bulge his eyes out at the site of me.

"You sent here by Robin." He asked me after staring at me for five minutes and concluded that I was indeed not an alien.

"Do I look I just walked three miles and fell down a hill?" I snapped as my eyes went to the mirror to find an aisle with hair coloring products. Something I needed.

"Where's the bike?" The man asked me as I went to the hair dying products and started to look at colors.

"Top of the hill." I replied, deciding that I was going to two tone my hair. Giving myself a black undertone was something I had thought about doing for quite sometime. Now seemed the appropriate time to do it anyway. "Hey, did he say that you'd give me anything else that I may have needed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to buy this coloring product," I held up the box and he nodded. "a first aid kit, and some other things. Also, can I borrow your bathroom for like two hours?"

"Sure, no problem. You're the first customer I've had all week." The man said, "Just whenever you're done picking out stuff let me know." I nodded and walked over to get a basket. Finding many things I needed, I found myself making quite a list of things and placing them inside the basket. But it only made it fair after all. When I was done with my shopping, I placed the basket on the countertop and let the man ring everything up. I had gotten one box of black hair coloring, a box of clear gloves, a kit of combs and brushes, five different foundations as well a fake tan spray, eyeshadow, lip-gloss, mascara, eye liner, a pair of dark jeans, a black vest that actually looked really cool, a black tank top, a pair of sun glasses, a flat iron, hair dryer, a backpack, a first aid kit, fifteen magazines, nail polish, hair clips, a book, an apple, cinnamon-raisin bagel, chocolate chip cookie (a really big one), a bottle of water, and to top it off, a portable dvd player along with 27 Dresses and My Fair Lady staring Audrey Hepburn. Oh Robin was going to regret having to make me walk.

After he rang the whole total up, I found myself commandeering the bathroom and began to play My Fair Lady on the player and starting to dye my hair. The whole process was very relaxing and very satisfying. It felt like a spa day for me. Even if it was in the bathroom of some gas station. When the movie was over, I placed the screen down and put the player in my bag. As I stepped out of the door, the man had to look twice at me to make sure that I was the same one who came inside. For now I was another person now. Another persona of inner self. I drove off into the night, ready to start a new life almost.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please...<strong>


	12. Author's Note: READ PLEASE

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a LONG time. But I have reasonable explanations why.**

** First my computer crashed and I had to wait until I got a new one. **

**Second I had to sift through all my old data after taking out my old hard drive and making it an external one. I also make AMVs so I mainly focused on the clips-my fault. The External hard drive then quit.**

** Then my dad went to the hospital once or twice this year alone, **

**then before I knew it, school was taking over my life with projects. But now that I'm out. I'm going to focus on finishing this story this month hopefully…I'm also doing another story for Danny Phantom that's old also. But I hope to finish this story by the end of the month. HOPEFULLY! So just bear with me a bit longer…I'm sorry for disappearing for a long time.**

**-Withinadream16**


	13. Carrying over the threshold

**Okay so here's chapter twelve, I'm gonna try and upload a chapter a day this week. I have no idea if that'll work out. But I should be able to upload chapter thirteen tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

* * *

><p>I really liked the motorcycle the Wonder Boy had given me. It was fast, had good speed, and was perfect. If it wasn't for the damn tracking device on the framing…my eyes narrowed at this. This was frustrating. Just how the hell was I supposed to leave such a beauty alone? I couldn't get rid of the tracking device….but I didn't want to leave it. It was far too beautiful. I had already named it. The name was Black Beauty. And once you named something, it was too late…<p>

"Excuse me, my lady." A tap on the shoulder made my eyes turn to meet his perfect blue orbs.

"You found me!" I smiled excitedly as I embraced the speedster.

"You two toned your hair." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, " I replied sheepishly. Not feeling comfortable with the blush on my cheeks. I wasn't used to this feeling of joy inside of me. I couldn't believe the butterflies in my stomach or the tightening of my heart in my chest as his voice entered my ears. But strangely enough I liked the feeling. I welcomed this strange mix of emotions.

"I like it." Wally spoke softly. My heartbeat raced. But I sure wasn't going to let him know about it.

"Thanks."

"You ready to leave?" He asked me as we released each other from the hug.

"I guess…" My eyes went back to the motorcycle.

"It's a beaut. Isn't it?" Kid smiled at it. "It was the one Robin had stolen in Japan. But he got it back and re-did the engine and all the works himself."

"That's how the tracking device got on there." I couldn't help but mummer. Kid laughed loudly and attracted attention in our civilian looks. He looked fantastic and I looked nice, but not as good as him. But there wasn't much to complain about when your last real spy day was just spent an hour ago in a gas station bathroom.

"He's pretty smart. But I think you'll find it pretty okay over here. Since our apartment's right over there." Wally pointed the building nearby. It was modern styled and towered over the suburban area we were in.

"Awesome. I've got to do a few things first though…" I bit my lip.

"Jinx, you're not going back."

"I'm not going back to the house. But I have to get some holo-gear from my car. It's the only way that I can seem look like the person who met your friends and not a criminal. But the car's probably being watched."

"We could get Cyborg to program some new holo-jewelry." Wally pleaded with his blue eyes.

"We both know it takes up to a week at least to program enough jewelry to make things less suspicious." I spoke quietly. If you wear the same thing as a villain and a civilian, then people start to connect the dots.

"Ugh." Wally sighed.

"We can do this though. I can probably hex their equipment, and you can zip through the car and grab my bag. Okay?" I handed him the keys and smiled softly. We were both tired. Wally was busy all day trying to prepare the new apartment, and be superhero while I was getting out of jail and having to do more than what was necessary.

"Alright. But then we should really get some sleep. I've moved the bed and main furniture in."

"Wait, the bed?"

"Yes, one bed Jinx. I had to make it seem like we were trying to make this work."

"So there's only one bed?"

"Yeah." Great.

"You know I'll probably hex you in my sleep."

"That's okay." He looked at me so assured of himself. "We can make this work." His smile brought chills down my back. I couldn't help but frown. Not from defeat, but from the confusion I felt inside. I was the great Jinx. I wasn't supposed to think about love or marriage. I was just meant to do what I was told.

"Okay." I managed to bring a soft smile to my lips.

"Awesome. Now, you ready to go break into your car?" Wally held the keys up and I nodded.

"Let's go."

Five minutes later we were a block away from my car. My eyes were down from a secluded building away from where the HIVE would set up. I knew their tricks. I knew where to find the security cameras, the alarms, the vantage points of hiding out. But I had to be careful. Just a small hex over what was needed would tip them off. I had to make things subtle. As I held the binoculars close to my eyes, I found my former team mate Billy. With at least three of his clones. A smirk curled onto my lips. This was going to be way too easy.

"So Billy what are you thinking of?"

"I don't know Billy." I read their lips as they ate their Mexican food. My eyes glowed pink and Billy Number Two found himself with a large stain from the food that fell from his burrito. The other two laughed at him hysterically. Their eyes went away from the security cameras and attention was on Billy Number Two who frowned. He became angry and tackled the original Billy himself. Billy Number Three felt left out and began to join the house. My eyes glowed once again. The security camera screens went to static. My hand went up in the air and Kid moved in a flash.

"Ready to go?" He asked me from behind and I saw that he held my belongings in his hand. I smiled as he took me in his arms bridal style and zipped us to the doorstep of our new apartment. The apartment door was a deep brown and on the third level which was a safe place to hold an apartment for a superhero and ex-villain. The vantage point was mainly on the owners of the apartment and burglars or other unwanted pests wouldn't typically try to case third floor apartments. The moment was almost perfect except he didn't put me down. I couldn't help but blink a few times.

"Uhm, Wally."

"Yes, Jexanna?" I frowned at the use of my full civilian name.

"You can put me down you know."

"No, we're not doing that." He smiled largely and opened the door. "I plan to carry my wife over the threshold of our new home."

And he did, and even spun around a few times.

"Wally! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted as he spun me around another time. I couldn't help but grasp onto my husband's shoulders and release a few laughs because it just felt perfect and fun. Nothing could bring me down at this point. Kid just kept it going until he laid me down on the bed and went onto the other side. My pink eyes looked around the room. It had no windows, perfect hiding place, was a light navy blue paint on the walls. The bed was soft and on a deep brown platform. But I couldn't fight the heaviness of my eyelids as I stared at the ceiling, trying to stay awake.

"Jinx, just go to sleep." Wally whispered in my ear softly and I turned to meet his sapphire blue eyes dead on. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"You sure?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, you'll need it tomorrow, okay?" He smiled sweetly and I couldn't help but smile back as I felt myself being drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! It hurts me inside my soul when I dont see reviews. I'd really like to know what your thoughts are on this chapter. PRETTY PLEASE?<strong>


	14. Bacon and common decency

**Okay so here's one chapter liked I promised. Tomorrow will have two chapters uploaded to make up for chapters not uploaded yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>The smell of syrup, bacon, and pancakes awoke me. My stomach growled as I sat upwards. Pink cat eyes blinked as they went across the room. There was bookcase across the room from the bed. There were two three door dressers facing each other on each side of the room. There was a footlocker on the side of one and on side of the other was a white leaning ladder bookcase. So this was the bedroom. It felt welcoming, even with the stacks of boxes on the deep brown wood floor. I stood up and followed the smell of food out the door and into the kitchen. Our apartment was very large I had to admit. It was very roomy and earthy. The kitchen had an island with the stovetop where Wally was cooking bacon. He heard my entering the room and welcomed me with a smile. His red hair was down in his face and wet. Wally looked very attractive with his white tank top and blue jeans. He held up the skillet slightly towards me.<p>

"Tocino, mi esposa?" He welcomed me in Spanish as I sat up on of the chairs that reminded me of barstools.

"Gracias senor." I smiled softly. "How long have you been up?" My eyes went to the clock on the wall to find it was 5:00 AM. So my internal clock still worked. Great.

"I've been up for an hour or two." Wally replied as he placed two pieces of bacon on a plate that had two pancakes stacked already on top of one another. I found a coffee maker that had a full batch made with two mugs next to one another. Grabbing one mug and the coffee pot, I poured me a cup of Starbucks. "Dick called."

"He's Robin isn't he?" I asked him as my hand placed the pot back in its place and Wally nearly dropped the spatula.

"If you let him know that you know that, he'll never forgive you, me, or himself. But mainly you and me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me, if I wanted to make sure I wanted a living hell for the both of us, then I'd tell the Bird Brain." I took a sip of coffee and smiled. "So what did he want?"

"He wanted to let us know that he's going to be coming with the gang to help us move in today." Wally spoke nervously as he placed syrup on my pancakes. My eyes blinked.

"Great." I couldn't say anything else, I didn't want to insult any other person than Robin himself. "So what time are they coming?"

"Around eight." Wally handed me my plate with a fork and started to make his own.

"So we have the place to ourselves for three." I cut a piece of the pancakes and took a bite. My eyes widened. "This is so flipping GOOD!"

"Thank you."

"Why do you Titans have such good cooking skills?" I moaned in satisfaction. I could never make something like this. I never even had anything like this before. The pancakes tasted like they came from heaven. "The only person who can cook on the HIVE is me and Amaya and we can't even make food like this."

"I have to say that Alfred is a great teacher."  
>"Alfred?" My face frowned in confusion.<p>

"He's a family friend of Robin."

"Ah." I said as I watched him join me across the island with his own plate of ten pancakes and six pieces of bacon. My eyes widened. "Wally, you gonna eat all that?"

"Yes Jex. I'm a man with a very fast metabolism."

"Ah." I just watched him consume the entire stack in less than a minute as I ate only one more piece of my pancakes. "But you should tell Alfred that he has taught you very well."

"I always do every time I see him. He's pretty cool." Wally smiled proudly. "So what are we going to do for the next three hours?" He raised his eye brows upwards suggestively. I ate another piece of my pancakes and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Wallace West. DO you think that you married an easy girl?" My mouth opened after I swallowed.

"No. I think I married the right one." He replied.

"Good, because I plan to take a shower after this and no you may not come in with me." I cut him to the chase. Soon my pancakes disappeared slowly and all I had left was the bacon.

"I wouldn't even think of such a thing." Wally crossed his arms in shock. I grabbed my pieces of bacon and stood up.

"Sure you wouldn't." I playfully rolled my eyes as I passed him by.

"Oh really?" He started to take off for me. I raced down the hallway which was kind of silly when you think about it because there was no escaping Kid Flash. He appeared in front of the bedroom door.

"Jex, darling. My love," He moved towards me. I backed away slowly.

"Yes my dear?" I raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip to the side.

"I just wanted to say that the bathroom can only be reached through the bedroom. Enjoy your shower." He opened the bedroom door and stepped graciously out the way. My eyes blinked.

"Well why thank you my dear sir." I started to walk through the door way of the bedroom when he picked me up and placed me over his shoulders.

"Wally West YOU PUT ME DOWN" I started to shout.

"But this is too much fun Jinxy." Wally pouted as he placed me onto the island's marble countertop. I found myself in a warm embrace and his lips on top of mine own. It was a soft and warm feeling to the kiss-something I still wasn't used to but welcomed with open arms.

_"When the mirrors and the lights. And the smoke clear I'd never guess."_ Kid Flash's ringtone went off and his face turned red at the sound of and quickly went away to answer the call. My eyes blinked. But whatever worked for the moment, I needed to take a shower so I escaped away to the bedroom to find my belongings next to the bathroom door untouched. Grabbing a pair of black underwear and black bra with a pair of jeans and a purple top out of the bag, I went into the bathroom to find it amazing. There was a separate shower and tub. I never had that before. It was either one or the other. This was awesome. I decided to take a shower, not knowing how long Wally's call would take and as the water came on, it was warm not cold like at the HIVE's place. As I began to just stand there, I found all the fake tan and makeup to rinse off in a murky golden puddle on the floor. Ugh. I started to reach for the soap to only stop midway. I had left all my shampoo, soap, and hair gel at the HIVE. So I was forced to resort to using his. I felt my cheeks blush. Maybe this wasn't so bad. I took hold of his soap and used it as well his shampoo, blushing the entire time. He would never ever know about this, I'd rue the day that if this ever got leaked out to anyone. They would have to die.

The shower felt fantastic, and as I dried off my eyes grew wide. I never bothered to lock the door. Thankfully, he still had the same decency as when we woke up married. I breathed in and closed my eyes in relief. But still this was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Mariana's Trench and Secrets

**Here's one chapter of two I promised to upload today. **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>There was something weird that was felt as soon as I came out of the bathroom. Wally was sitting head down, hands tangled in his red locks, and frowning on the edge of the bed. Sadness struck my heart as he kept this pose.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" I sat down next to him and he sighed.

"Not really, that was Robin."

"Oh."

"And apparently only Vic, Gar, and Rachel can help out."

"Oh, is that bad?" I blinked. That couldn't be that bad, right?

"It's the reason why Robin and Starfire can't make it."

"Oh."

"The Flash heard about us and wants to meet his niece-in-law." My eyes shot out like a pair of wine glasses. I needed some Jack Daniels. Now.

"Oh SHIT!" I cursed and threw myself back onto the bed. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something." Wally placed at warm kiss onto my forehead. "We've come this far right?"

"Yeah. But still, I don't want to be the one to the Justice League that Kid Flash married Jinx of the HIVE." I sat up, nervous as hell. This was big. I mean the Bird Brain liked Jexanna, barely tolerated Jinx. If he were to find out, it would be the worst thing on the face of the universe. And if the Boy Wonder found out, then the Justice League would. And that would equal Batman who still doesn't like the fact that as a small child, I may have set fire to a few places in Gotham. Accidentally because of my powers-which was not the real issue. The real issue was stealing a few items out of the Bat Cave.

"It'd be twenty times worse considering how you stole the Batmobile when you were what? Twelve?" Wally smirked and my eyes widened. That sneaky little-

"You read my file in the Tower?" My eyes narrowed as I took a pillow from the bed and smacked it across his head. "You know, the HIVE has its way of keeping files on you Titans. And trust me I was very surprised to learn about your little mishap at a Justice League Party involving sixteen sneaked shots of Everclear, Supergirl, and a very pissed Superman and Flash." He blushed redder than his hair.

"We never speak of this again." Wally's face turned serious and I nodded feeling myself blush as well. It wasn't exactly my fault I stole the Batmobile when I was twelve. It was my initiation into the HIVE academy's test and they never told me that I was stealing from the great Batman whose security was greatly improved after I took it out for a joyride.

"Agreed." Just as I said that word, the doorbell rang. To the instrumental tune of Cross My Heart by Mariana's Trench. I shot Wally a look and he shrugged.

"I didn't do that."

"Wally your cellphone ringtone is Mariana Trench's Celebrity Status!" I hissed.

"It's not my fault that this used to be owned by a fellow Mariana's Trench fan." He pouted. Then the doorbell rang again. My eyes shot out.

"Wally! Go answer the door. I've got to get the holo-jewelry!" My eyes narrowed and before I knew it, I felt them glow. Suddenly the doorbell's tune stopped working.

"_And I want to show you I will run to you till I can't stand anymore. Cross my heart and **HOPE TO DIE**_!" Gar's voice was mute in the background. I couldn't stop laughing and either could Wally.

"**GARFIELD LOGAN!** What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rachel's shout was more clear and so was Garfield.

"What-? Rae. **_OWH. OWH_**. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Will you stop that shouting?"

"I was **_SINGING_**."

"No you weren't. You**_ tone-deaf elf_**."

"Oh you wanna go sister?"

"YO WALLY **GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE**!" Cyborg's voice made my eyes shot open once again.

"You didn't tell me that Cyborg was Vic."

"I thought you would figure it out." Wally shrugged before speeding away to answer the door. Of course I knew Vic was Cyborg. I just hoped that it was someone other than Cyborg. Because he knew that I wanted to divorce Wally. Ugh. I groaned as I rushed to my bag and pulled out my most charged piece which happened to be a black charm bracelet with good luck charms in purple, blue, black, and pink. I tugged on the purple horseshoe and the holo-jewelry started to work. I snuck a quick shot into the mirror. Green eyes, brown hair, regular skin tone. Okay check. I grabbed my black combat boots and breathed in as I slipped them on.

"WALLY!" Vic shouted as he gave him a hug. I sheepishly entered the kitchen and saw Garfield and Rachel standing there-looking somewhat friendly. Great. Rachel obviously knew. She was a freaking empath for goodness sakes. But Beast Boy didn't.

"Jex!" Gar welcomed me with a smile. I nervously returned it to him. "Your hair is still wet. Wait, Wally's hair is wet too…" He pulled a grin that suggested other things that happened than what actually did. Just as I was about to smack him, Rachel beat me to it.

"Gar, they just woke up married to one another less than a week ago. I highly doubt that they're sleeping together just yet." I curled a smile at Rachel's words. She was on my side. Thank God.

"Okay. Sorry." Gar held his hands up in defense.

"Well its obvious that everyone here knows Wally's pretty lady except myself. Name's Victor Stone." Victor held out his hand to me. I shook it, happily. As our eyes met, it was hard not to smile. We already had a history together. A long history. But what we had was a good relationship.

"Nice to meet you Vic. I'm Jexanna West." I smiled comfortably.

"So are we going to help you guys move in with all these boxes?" He pointed to all the stacks of boxes of furniture and other belongings.

"Actually I was thinking of Jex, go with Rachel. After all you will need new clothes and we can start on some furniture here." Wally revealed his great plan and Rachel and I shot him narrowed eyes at the same time. That was not a good idea.

"That's a great idea." Gar smiled proudly. "Jex can actually help Rae here shopping wise." Which earned him a smack on the head from Rachel, my fist clenched as I tried to resist using my powers to make him fall on his head-it was too easy to do. Then the unthinkable happened. Wally kicked Rachel and I outside the door.

"I love you!" The doomed speedster said as he shut the door after he handed me his credit card.

"Well I guess we're stuck with each other Jexanna. Do you want to walk there?" Raven asked me in her monotone voice.

"Save it Raven. We both know who we are." I sighed. "Besides, I've got something that's a bit better than walking." A smile came my lips as I found my keys to Black Beauty in my pocket.

"Alright. But I swear if you take me to a bus" I cut her off.

"I'm going to use Robin's gift to me."

"Oh his bike."

"Yeah, I figure it's better than walking." I shrugged as we started to walk down the staircase to the garage where Kid Flash had parked Black Beauty completely track free. Something I had done to make sure it didn't work anymore, just a simple hex actually worked.

"So are you ready to do this?" I smiled as we reached her. She shined in the light as I held up the keys.

"Fine." Raven sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	16. Big day for the press

**Sorry it's kind of late and short...a lot's happened. But I can't discuss it all at the moment. **

**I don't own Teen Titans or The Justice League**

* * *

><p>"So did you know from the first moment you met me?" I asked Raven as we browsed inside the Thrift store we ended up going to. Just because if I went to Hot Topic or the mall, I'd end up getting caught by the HIVE. Here I could shop at a cheaper price and still get great clothes. My green eyes looked at the many dark blue tops on the rack.<p>

"Exactly."

"Hmm. I need to work on that."

"It's not your fault or anything you can work on. Unless you're attacking me at full charge, I can read and sense anyone's emotions and aura. Yours is just really unique." Raven replied as she eyed a black top.

"You mean, bad luck." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. Its strong. I've always known Jex that you weren't meant to be where you were." Raven smiled softly. I had to stop myself from staring. It would be really rude to do to her.

"Strange." I murmured as I pulled out a light lilac halter top and placed it to my frame. "I've never had anywhere else to go to. So the HIVE was my only option."

"There's always a second chance and option Jex. The Team has taught me that." Raven ended up grabbing a pair of dark jeans. My eyes went down to see her outfit was a pair of jeans, dark blue hoodie, and a black tank top. It worked for her.

"Not for everyone." I whispered quietly and my eyes went down.

"But you have one now." Raven pointed out as we finished our shopping and decided to check out.

"I know and I'm happy with him." I felt my checks blush a heinous shade of pink but I couldn't stop the joy inside my body.

"I meant more than with Wally. I'm sure Richard will give you a second chance to join us." She rolled her eyes and replied dryly as we got in line.

"Yeah sure." I remarked dryly back. "Just as soon as I jump down to save him from a cliff is only when that'll happen."

"Save who?" Our cashier blinked at us with her big blue eyes as innocent as one could be at the age of sixteen.

"We were talking about World of Warcraft." Raven said and my eyes shot open. That reply was fast as hell. How did she even know that World of Warcraft existed?

"Oh." Our cashier looked down sheepishly. "I thought that you were talking about the Titans."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask her. Our cashier whose name tag stated, 'Leslie' bit her lip nervously.

"Because there's been some talk on the news."

"About what?" Raven's curiosity was even sparked now.

"That Kid Flash got married."

My eyes bugged out of my sockets. And regardless of who did what, several lightbulbs short circuited, and vases found their way to floors. Making everyone wince excluding Raven and myself.

"What?" THE HELL? I was pretty sure that a soul wasn't told outside of the Titans. I smacked myself instantly. Of course, one of them must have slipped the words. But I kept my cool and tried not to freak out to much in front of all these people.

"It's true!" Leslie looked up and nodded with truth in her eyes. "I didn't believe it myself until I found out that Speedy was being interviewed with Titans East and he got something on his communicator. All you can hear on the video clip is Bumblebee shouting at him after he says, Kid Flash got married?" I was going to kill them. There was no other option.

"Wow. So even superheroes can get married." I chuckled nervously as I swiped Kid's card through the reader and paid quickly. We got out of there as quickly as we were allowed with all of our belongings.

"I'm going to check in Richard and see how he's doing damage control." Raven pulled out her blue cell phone from her pocket and I nodded watching her dial the number.

"Richard, you have a lot of explaining to do." Raven hissed into the phone. I watched her face remain the same during the whole conversation.

"So does Wally know?"

"Obviously, well Jex knows. She's here with me."

"What do you mean why are we together? We got kicked out of the apartment by the boys. Of course I'll take her back but I'm not telling Wally that his Uncle's holding a press conference at this moment about his nephew's new bride." My eyes bugged out again at that sentence. There's a press conference going on? Now? About Kid and I? Oh shit. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Flash's having a press conference? Now?" I couldn't help but repeat the words in my head. Flash is holding a press conference about me and Wally without us there.

"Yeah." Raven looked down and paused as she turned off her phone and placed into her pocket. "And Robin and Starfire are there doing damage control. Relax though, those two should be able to keep the damage low for a bit."

"How?"

"You don't want to know." Raven replied honestly. Obviously she didn't want to tell me about so it had to be something big.

"Now I do." I demanded with a little huff. I needed to know.

"They're expressing their joy for the new couple and aren't disclosing names. As well they're dropping their own little bomb."

"They're announcing their engagement." My eyes grew wide and I couldn't help but freeze.

"Basically. But how did you know?" Raven looked over at me a bit in shock.

"The HIVE keeps track of those kind of things. We've known for months that the two were engaged."

"Wow. That's impressive."

"Not really." I couldn't help but feel myself become distant. But who wouldn't? You're a villain who wakes up married to a super hero, who convinces you to convert, and just when you think that everything's going to be okay. Some moron slips the lip. Then in order to downplay your own wedding, at a press conference, **ROBIN** and **STARFIRE** announce_ their_ **ENGAGEMENT** to the **world**.

Damn, this was a big field day for the press.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	17. Messy Paint and Tears

**So here's a new chapter! After seeing all the reviews from the last one inspired me to write faster! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next Chapter will probably be up around tuesday...But REVIEW! Keep reviewing since it helps me to stay motivated and work faster. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR DC COMICS**

* * *

><p>"Before we go inside," Raven stopped my hand from knocking on my apartment door. "Do you have any questions?"<p>

"Why would Starfire ask me for advice if they're engaged already?" It was gnawing at the back of my mind. I didn't think that much of it at the time since I was doing whatever the hell I could to survive and make sure Wally would too.

"She's still nervous. But probably at the moment, she's thinking of wedding plans." Raven replied dryly. "Now do you want to open the door or do you want me to?"

"I can't hex it here. So I was just going to do this." I paused, my eyes glanced over to her own eyes and breathed in. "**WALLACE WEST OPEN THE DOOR!**" Immediately the door sprung open and revealed a paint covered Wally in the doorway. He was covered in way too many colors. My mouth gaped a little. But could you blame me, my husband looked like a packet of skittles.

"Hiya Jex." Wally's face turned red as his hair as he ran a green colored hand through his locks. Putting green paint into the red locks. If it wasn't for the other colors on his persona, I'd say that he would look like freakin Christmas tree.

"What the hell happened?" I couldn't believe it as we were let inside to find the entire kitchen and living area covered in splats of paint. Even Raven was a little shocked, or at least she showed it anyway.

"Hey!" Gar's voice entered the room from the bedroom. Spreading blue footprints wherever he went in the room, he was running from a very pissed and equally rainbow covered Cyborg.

"Get your scrawny grass stained ass back here!" Victor yelled as he threw his brush on the ground. "I'm going to have to spend weeks getting this damn paint out of my parts!"

"Ahem," Gar's wide eyes grew even wider as he caught my own shocked face. He couldn't help but try and cover up what Cyborg was saying. So he coughed. Not knowledgeable of the fact that I knew who they really were.

"Beast Boy you can relax. I know." The words slipped out and you could see through the holo-jewelry that his ears were falling down.

"Dude! Really?" Wally was targeted by Beast Boy but dodged the paint flying by for him. However since Wally was in front of me, I received a glob full of blue paint right in the face. Something inside me snapped. And it wasn't the good kind of snap either.

"Jex, don't." Wally tried to soothe my temper by holding my hand in his own wet green painted one.

"It's not the best idea. Just breathe in." Cyborg warned me and the tension of my temper was being pulled on its last thread.

"Don't tell me what to do !" I snapped back and a lightbulb shattered. Right over Beast Boy's head.

"Whoa!" The changeling ducked down. "What the hell Raven?" He snapped at the innocent bystander.

"What makes you think it was even me?" Her eyes narrowed at his orbs coldly. "Do I look like I want to wreck the apartment?" Raven seethed at the elfman. My eyes grew wide. Then suddenly, I heard a crackling sound coming from my wrist. Wally's blue eyes grew wide and I could feel him rushing me over to the bedroom and closing the door. But I knew that Beast Boy caught my true appearance from the silence that followed.

"Jinx we need to be careful." Wally hissed softly into my ear before he locked the door to the bedroom. My eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. I would never hex my holo-jewelry ever-even on accident. Something just didn't feel right.

"I didn't cause the short." Pink cat eyes narrowed even further at my wrist. "It did it on its own." My eyes widened at the words that came out of my mouth. My heartbeat began to race. Aderaline pumped through my veins as a coldness over took my body.

"Jinx." Wally's eyes grew wide. Then a faint beeping noise came from my bag.

"No!" Eyes closed as a pain came inside me. My heart thumped into my chest rapidly. They bugged them. They bugged my secret stash of holo-jewelry.

"Wally take my bag out of here!" I shouted as I threw my bracelet at the speedster. My body was turning into jelly. I couldn't believe it. Breaths turned uneven. He obeyed me and returned in a zip. My knees buckled from within me. Wally caught me in midair in time before I would touch the ground. It suddenly became too hard to even try to breathe as the truth came to mind. Madame Rouge booby trapped my holo stuff. That meant she knew where we were. That I was married to Kid Flash.

"Jinx." Wally whispered as he brought me gently down the ground. He wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I couldn't believe it. My body felt so dirty as he warmed me in his light. "What's wrong?"

As he said those words, tears started to flow down. Nothing I could do would stop them from coming. It was all my fault. I didn't bother to check the jewelry. How could I be so damn careless? It was my fault.

"Oh Wally-" Sobs broke up my words. "I'm so sorry." Tears and sobs came from within me. The entire titans team covers were blown. All of them. Madame now knew who everyone was. She would come after each and every one. And there was no debate about what she would do once she did. Madame was going to kill all the Titans. And it was all because I didn't bother to check my own belongings for bugs and taps. I felt so dirty. Even when I left the HIVE to do what I feel is right; I still was working for her. I couldn't escape her grasps after all.

"Wally, I'm so sorry." The words came out softly from my lips.

"For what?"

"For everything."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! it helps new chapters get online faster! <strong>


	18. Bird Brain

**Author's Note: I just want to say one thing. Thanks for all the reviews guys. They really help. And as a reward for those that review, a preview of the next chapter, at least the first five people who review will get to see a preview of the next chapter which will be upload either weds or Thursday of this week. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or DC Comics**

* * *

><p>Kid Flash POV<p>

"Jinx." A sigh passed through my lips. An impatient huff was released as my feet paced the floor. And by pace-I mean zipping to one of the apartment to the other.

"Wally, just try and sit down." Cyborg placed a foot out and I fell to the hardwood surface of the apartment.

"Raven can fix her, you know?" Beast boy said and I couldn't help but frown.

"She doesn't need fixing!" I jumped to my feet immediately and clenched my fists. "She's a human being Garfield. Not some machine." I could tell that Cyborg flinched at the word. But I didn't care. All I cared about was Jinx. "Besides she's perfectly fine." My fists shook as I shouted.

"Wally we know." Cyborg placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed. My eyes widened. He was struggling too, struggling to not beat down the HIVE's door and beat the crap out of each and every one of them.

"Sorry man." I sighed.

"Hey, no worries." Cyborg smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "But I can't believe that the HIVE would actually stoop so low you know?"

"It's surprising that they would bug their leader's private stuff." Beast Boy brooded for a moment and my eyes widened along with Cyborgs. He looked a lot like Robin right then. But he shook his head and frowned, "I thought that even the bad guys would respect each other's privacy dude!"

"It wasn't the HIVE who would do that. It's their high most leader. Madame Rouge." I couldn't stop my fists from shaking. How much was this one person going to keep hurting Jinx? How long was she going to keep coming after her? How long did she plan to keep abusing her? My eyes narrowed. This was all her fault. Not Jinx's. It was Rouge's damn fault that Jinx was crying and blaming herself. That she had bruises and scars on her body. Not Jinx's.

"Wally, I know that this isn't the best time. But I think that we need to tell Rob the truth." Cyborg sighed once again. Beast Boy's ears perked up. My eyes grew big then I clenched my fists and looked down in frustration. Cyborg was right after all. If there was anyone who would know what to do, it'd be Robin. The one person we intended to keep the secret from. And it killed me inside that I knew that I couldn't help us the way that Robin could.

I released a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. "Fine. We'll just wait for Jinx though."

* * *

><p>Jinx's POV<p>

"Jinx it wasn't your fault." Raven told me dryly. In her usual way. But you could tell from the conflict in her eyes she meant what she was saying.

"But I just as well could have done it intently."

"Not really." She remarked and I met her eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Jinx, I know you. You're the type that wouldn't do something like this willingly. You'd rather take them face on." Raven sighed. "Now you've got a problem that goes beyond just you and Wally. What's your plan of action?"

I released a sigh. My pink cat eyes went down and narrowed. There was only one person in the whole freaking world who would know what to do.

"Robin." I stood up and gathered myself. Then I opened the door to find Wally immediately coming over and giving me a hug.

"Jinx you're okay." Wally breathed out of breath. I accepted the warm embrace from the speedster.

"Yeah Wally. I'm okay for now. We just have one thing we need to do." Wally released me and nodded. He understood what I meant.

"Robin needs to know."

"I can transport us to the tower. But we need to be quick. I can sense the HIVE growing closer." Raven came into the room in her superhero attire. My eyes blinked to find everyone else excluding myself in their own hero form. Raven pulled up her hood as she used her dark energy to hand me a set of clothes. "I found these in my room. I believe Argent bought me these. They're better suited for you though." My eyes widened at the sight of clothes. This was it. This was my new attire. This was the new me.

"Thanks Raven." I'd have to thank Argent if I ever met her in my lifetime as well. I ran inside the bedroom and changed quickly with a large smile on my face.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Everyone ready?" Raven asked us as we gathered around the cloaked hero. Wally glanced over to my side. Our fingers touched and hands intertwined. I breathed in and smiled gently at the person I married. This was right.<p>

"Ready." Wally smiled back at me and squeezed my hand gently. Then the darkness overcame us. Before I knew it I was in the tower's common room with alarms ablazing.

"Jinx, stay next to me." Kid whispered in my ear as he wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Raven, what's the alarm going off for?" Robin entered the room and his eyes narrowed at me. "Jinx what are you doing here? I thought that I let you out. Do you want to go to jail?"

"That's not why we're here." I snapped. "But wouldn't you just love doing that?" My cat eyes narrowed. Wally glanced his blue eyes over at my pink cat eyes. I shrugged as if it were a way to say old habits die hard.

"Then why have you come?" Starfire asked kindly. Then her green eyes trailed down my outfit. It was nice. I wore a purple satin tube top corset with a black gothic tutu. Under my tutu, I had on a pair of thigh high purple socks that had black lace at the top. Over the socks I wore a pair of very comfortable knee high black combat boots. To tie it all together, I wore a black military cropped jacket. I even did my hair differently. Since I didn't have much time, I just messily put it in a side pony tail which looked perfect with the entire outfit. But Starfire wasn't looking at my outfit, she was looking at Kid Flash's hand on around my waist. Her eyes grew wide and she released a high pitched squeal. "Oh Friend Jinx you have done the lying! Congratulations you two. I wish you many blessings."

"Lying? Blessings?" Robin spoke in a slowly dangerous tone.

"Well for starters, we're married." Wally grinned nervously. We waited for a reaction from the Boy Wonder. He just froze for a moment.

"Robin?" Starfire asked worried about her fiancé as she touched him gently. He shook his head.

"Everyone out except for Kid and Jinx." Robin seethed and my eyes widened at how fast the others disappeared. So much for support.

"Rob-we need to talk this out rationally." Wally winced from his friend's narrowed eyes.

"Wally I think that you sound let him-" I was cut off by Robin.

"Wally? So you two know each other's secret identities? You actually married the enemy? What is wrong with you two?" Robin shouted then paused and breathed in. "How the hell did this even happen?"

"Well I was at my bachelorette party Robin. And got left alone. Then I saw Wally and we had a bit of a drinking contest." I tried my best no tot yell or get on his bad side.

"A bit?" He rose an eyebrow. "How many shots?"

"Jinx didn't you have thirteen?" Wally asked me and I nodded. Roughly remembering that was the number people bet I couldn't reach.

"And didn't you have twenty six?" I asked him in return.

"Twenty Six shots of what exactly?" Robin was growing frustrated already.

"Everclear." Wally grinned nervously and held me closer to his side than before.

"Is there security evidence?" Robin asked us after a few moments of silent frustration and watching his face turn red.

"Cyborg has it." Wally answered immediately. "He's been trying to make sure that we weren't found out." My eyes widened. I didn't know Cyborg was doing that.

"I'm going to be right back. Don't move. Don't go anywhere." Robin sighed and turned away from us. Then turned back again. "And make sure that you don't make out in here. No PDA or having any sort of special fun. Got it?" Robin crossed his arms and waited for us to reply. Not like our faces weren't already red.

"Got it." I muttered under my breath. And Wally just groaned.

"Why did you have to say it like that man?" On that note, Robin left the common room in rage. As soon as the doors closed, Wally and I sighed and fell on top of the couch.

"That went over than I expected." I said after a moment.

"Yeah." Wally smiled at me. "Jinx."

"Yeah?"

"How pissed do you think Robin will be when we tell him the rest?"

"Oh on the level that Batman was when I stole the Batmobile at least." I laughed at the thought of his expression when he caught me. Eyes all narrowed, face red, and eye twitching ever so slightly. That was a big accomplishment to do for a villain at the age of twelve. Even the Joker congratulated me afterwards.

"His eye still twitches according to Robin when you mention it." Wally replied and we both laughed hard.

"Jinx?"

"Yeah?" Wally came close to me and pulled out something from his pocket. I sat up on the couch as he knelt down on one knee.

"Jexanna West, I do believe I owe you this." His red gloved hand opened to reveal a wedding ring in a black box. My eyes grew wide. It was beautiful. Silver band that shined. A small circular diamond that sparkled in the light.

"Wally." I breathed in, speechless. "When did you get this?"

"I got it when we got married." His blue eyes looked down at the ring. They looked so alluring with their sapphire color. "I had forgotten that I had bought it. But I found it when we were moving in." Wally took the ring out and took my hand gently. He brought my hand to his lips to press them ever so delicately like a rose. "I know we didn't get a chance to do this but Jinx I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. And I want to stay with you all my life-" At that moment just as he was about to slip the perfect ring from my perfect one, THE BIRD BRAIN WALKED IN. My eyes grew wide as Wally's which were borderline tire size. Both our faces turned red as his hair. And we jumped away at least ten feet.

"Bird Brain." I muttered under my breath as Wally hid the ring inside its box.

"Dude, you know that your very presence kills the moment." Wally muttered with his hand over his face. His blue eyes glared at Robin who only rose a brow.

"You two have a lot more to worry about. Like explaining to me what I want to know." Robin stood in front of us and leaned against the table which lay in front of the couch. "From the tapes, I can see that you two got married willingly and innocently. Enough to be off the hook and out of jail for the moment." Robin glanced over at me and crossed his arms. "Now what's the real reason you're here?" He spoke in a deadly tone that rivaled Jade's.

"Well see Robin," I sat up at the Bird Brain. "We found out and decided that we should try and make this work. But…"I bit my lip. My eyes felt the tears sting my eyes. I looked down at my hands that shook. I didn't want to lose Wally. Not now. Not ever. "I found out that my holo jewelry was bugged. So that means that everyone I met while in my identity is in risk. Including you Richard Grayson." I looked up and Robin's eye twitched. The left one to be exact. Whoever said nature over nurture lost their argument right then and there. It was like looking at Batman who found me finally after I had crashed the Batmobile into a building.

Oh shit, we were done for. This was it. I was going to be in jail and Robin was going to spend his life trying to unbrainwash Wally.

"Give me reasons why I shouldn't hand over to the police in the next twenty seconds." Robin seethed.

"Robin, it wasn't the HIVE that bugged Jinx's stuff. It was Madame Rouge." Kid spoke rapidly.

"That's not good enough." Robin looked at the clock. "Fifteen seconds left. Better tell me at least one damn good one. NOW."

"I didn't know my stuff was bugged until they were about to explode. Who would bug their leaders stuff-my personal secret stash of holo equipment?" I tried my best.

"How do I not know that you're working for Rouge?" Robin paused. "Five seconds. Four" My heart raced. "Three." There was only one thing left to do. I pulled off my jacket and started to un lace the bottom of my corset. It didn't reveal much just a bit of my stomach. The bit that was yellowed and scarred from bruises and other beatings given to me by Rouge. "Two-" Robin's eyes grew wide at the sight of the dark bruises and scars that went up and down my upper body. "We don't cause those."

"Rouge did." I couldn't stop the tears. I felt so damn helpless and weak for showing my secret to him of all people. "She abuses team leaders Robin. You wanted to know right? Why I wouldn't still be working for her? She abused me from the time I was twelve to the last time which was within the last three months. Wally I-" I paused and started to lace up my corset again. "I love him. I really do." I whispered and suddenly felt Kid's arms wrap around me. He pulled me against his warm body.

"Sh, Jinx. It's okay." He whispered in my ear. "It's okay. You're safe now." The tears wouldn't stop because the memories wouldn't stop. I felt so weak and helpless.

"Jinx, I'm going to make myself clear this one time." Robin sighed in defeat. "I'm going to have Cyborg take some X-Rays. They'll tell us the truth." Robin then left after trying to be his nicest to me.

"Jinx, it's going to be over soon." Wally whispered softly. "I'm here for you. And she's never going to touch you again." His voice soothed away the memories.

"Wally I love you." I whispered back as the sobs stopped and tears just silently fell. "I really do." Then I felt his lips press gently on the back of my head.

"I know." He replied and tightened his embrace. "And I really love you too." His words rang out against the silence of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>


	19. Titans vs Justice League

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I took so long...writers blocks terrible. Especially when you look at something you're going to upload and find it to be terrible. So I had some insecurities with this chapter...but I hope you enjoy it anyway since it's over 5K! That's right. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>"Jinx are you sure you want to go through with this?" Starfire asked concerned as I stepped out in a medical gown into the medical bay.<p>

"It's not like she has any other choice Starfire." Cyborg sighed. "This is the only way for Robin to believe what's she's saying the truth."

"Well I do apologize for Robin and his behavior Friend Jinx." Starfire looked down sad. "He is quite the –"

"Suspicious type?" I raised a brow. Putting it as general and nicely as I could.

"Yes." Starfire nodded.

"Okay Jinx, I need you to stand here." Cyborg stopped messing with the large machine that stood against a wall. It was white with two large arms sticking out from its sides. He pointed down to the x marked in tape on the floor between the two arms. I obeyed. Cyborg and Starfire went to the side behind a bunker. Made of bedpans and radiation protection barriers.

"Why are you two hiding over there?" I asked them with a raised brow.

"Just standard precaution. Just breathe in and stay completely still. This machines going to take a full x-ray scan of your skeletal system." Cyborg said and then pressed a button on the wall beside him. My body froze in place as the arms moved around me. My breath was held tightly as I watched silently as lights shined down. Before I knew it however, it was over. The machine's arms moved back and suddenly there was a large beeping sound. Wally, Robin, and Beast Boy gathered inside the room. Raven didn't want to see since she knew I was already telling the truth and didn't need to see.

We all watched the screen come to life next to the machine with my skeletal system present.

"Robin, you see what I'm seeing here?" Cyborg's eyes narrowed at the sight. Robin nodded as he stared at the screen.

"Several remodeled fractures on the upper body. Specifically on the ribs. The last remodeling occurred three months ago." Robin spoke quietly. The he looked down and sighed before he turned to meet my eyes. "I apologize Jinx for my earlier behavior."

"It's all in the past Robin." I waved my hands in surrender as Wally rushed over to my side to hold my hand and kiss me on the cheek. My face flushed as I felt all eyes on me.

"Well this is all great." Raven came through the floor to stand beside Beast Boy who jumped. "But I think we have bigger issues to worry about at the moment." Her violet blue eyes wandered around the room.

"That's right. What are we going to do?" Cyborg sighed and Beast Boy nodded.

"Robin, what are our new plans?" Wally turned to the leader whose eyes narrowed and fist clenched. He breathed in slowly.

"I'm going to make a call." With that the Titan walked out the door. Then suddenly a draft came about me. My eyes widened. My gown was coming undone. Wally picked me up quickly and zipped me out bridal style in the Titan's guest room. It was small with only one bed, a mirror, a pair of dressers, and a window with a view.

"Jinx." Wally spoke softly as he let me down to sit right up on the bed. I placed a hand on his cheek as I met his eyes.

"Wally, you don't have to treat me like some delicate flower you know?" I smiled at him and he grinned with a small laugh that sounded deep and attractive as he held my hand tightly against his face. As if it were the most precious thing to him.

"I know." His sapphire eyes softened. "But I'm sure that you enjoy it to some extent." My face flushed as he pressed his lips on the back of my hand and then looked up blue eyes that glowed as he stared at me intently. They sparkled in a way I had never seen before. My heart raced into my chest.

"Wally-" I was cut off by Robin speaking on the intercom.

"Kid, Jinx. I just want to remind you two that there are security cameras. Even in the guest room." I was going to kill him. My face flushed harder than before. I just looked down and Wally coughed.

"We really need to start picking out safe places beforehand." He chuckled and I laughed. We leaned towards each other to kiss when the BIRD BRAIN decided to speak.

"Kid, I need you to talk to someone for a minute. " Robin's voice kept coming at the wrong freaking time. I sighed from frustration. No wonder Starfire was still asking for advice. There was hardly any time for private moments around here.

"I should get going. But first." Wally zipped away and returned with my clothes. "Your clothes milady." He presented them like a butler would. I took them from him as I stood up and then wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you my dear sir." I felt his lips pressed against mine before he zipped out again. My teeth dug into my lower lip. Wally really knew how to stay on a girl's good side. For the moment at least. I sighed once again from frustration. But it passed. I really was asking for too much. This wasn't the time to try to and strengthen my relationship with Wally at least physically for the moment. I mean we were pretty much on the run from the HIVE and Madame. Just being with him was enough though I had to admit.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later I walked out of the guest room dressed and ready to go. It wasn't long before I found myself however, completely lost amongst the hallways of the Tower. They all looked the same.<p>

"Great." I sighed from frustration before I turned a corner. My eyes widened at the sight, then I turned immediately back around. That was **shocking**. **TOO **_**shocking**_. It **couldn't** be right. It _**really **_**couldn't **be. I had to be hallucinating. There was no other explanation for it. My pink cat eyes glanced back over as I stopped to see it there again. Did all the stress finally get to me? My eyes blinked. It still wouldn't go away. But there was no explanation for why Raven and Beast Boy were making out. With Beast Boy placing Raven against a wall. My eyes blinked once again. Then the two stopped mid kiss. My eyes blinked again, trying to get this strange hallucination out of my face. Their eyes grew wide as my own. The three of us couldn't stop staring at least until the lights went out in the hallway. When the emergency lights kicked on, I found the two separated and all red faced. It was really shocking to see Raven red faced with her regular monotone look on and seeing Beast Boy looking down, turning a shade of…brown.

"Was that really not a hallucination?" I asked slowly, trying to process it all. Even my own face was flushed.

"It wasn't." Beast Boy kept looking at his feet.

"Then why the-" I was cut off by the green changeling who looked very different with his hair all messed up and down.

"The secrecy? Because if Robin and Starfire knew..."

"Starfire would never stop asking for us to go on a double date. And we aren't even…" Raven looked down, her face turned embarrassed all of a sudden.

"We're still trying to figure out where we are." Beast Boy suddenly turned into a handsome, serious, protective, man. He looked different when it came to Raven. It reminded me of Wally almost.

"I'm not saying a word. Don't worry." I spoke honestly. If it wasn't for Raven talking to me, then I'd probably not be here and still with Wally. So there was anything I'd to return the favor for her.

"Attention, titans, meeting in the common room now." Robin's voice came over the intercom. My face frowned.

"I have one question." I asked the two that stared at me.

"What?" Beast Boy raised a brow, not comfortable with the fact that I walked in on their make out session.

"How do you deal with _**that**_?" My pointer finger moved up towards the ceiling.

"We take out our frustration in training a **LOT**." Beast Boy replied honestly. "Speaking of which, I'm going to take the long way to the common room. So see ya Raven, and Jinx." He transformed into a mouse and quickly went away. Poor guy. He looked like he needed a cold shower.

"So, do you need help getting to the common room?" Raven spoke as she regained her composure.

"Yes please." I nodded and she led the way to the elevator.

"So can I ask how long this thing with you two has been going on?" I tried to break the uncomfortable silence between us as we entered the elevator.

"A lot longer than you have been married." Raven remarked coldly as she pressed the common room button. It felt cold to hear.

"And the reason why you two aren't together officially goes farther than just Robin and Starfire." I thought aloud. My eyes grew wide as did Ravens.

"We just…we're just." Raven's face flushed a little. My eyes widened. Then suddenly it clicked. If she was an empath, then it'd be obviously to sense his emotions for her. But if she was always around him, she would obviously not know her own. My eyes narrowed. That was a dangerous situation. No wonder they weren't actually dating. I could tell that Raven being an empathic half demon was only the tip of the iceberg of problems the two faced.

"I'm sorry." I smiled at my friend who breathed in and regained her composure for the third time today. "I'll just not mention anything about what I saw, and keep it on the down low." Raven sighed of relief quietly.

"Thank you Jinx." Raven walked out as the doors opened with a small smile on her face. I followed her down the hallway and we entered the common room to find a very surprising sight. Two Flashes in the room. One was my husband, the other was my in-law. The older Flash was a lot faster than Kid when it came to reaching me first. Before I knew it, the completely red Flash was standing in front of me while Wally was frowning standing behind his Uncle.

"Hi, how are you doing? I'm Flash." He offered his hand out to me. My eyes grew wide as I faced the red masked hero. My eyes studied him; he was built more than Wally but only slightly more broadly from the years of experience. His face was long and the mask hid his eyes better than Wally's.

"Nice to meet you sir." I took his hand and smiled nervously. "I'm Jinx." And he smiled back.

"You've got a nice grip there." The Flash grinned and Wally's face turned red as he watched us meet for the first time.

"I'm an ex-con. I have to have a good grip. If I didn't, I'd be dead by now." I replied with my pink cat eyes meeting his. "But you probably already know that. So I take it that this is more than just a way to meet me."

"You're smart." His hand still stayed on mine. Wally frowned at this and took me by the waist while my hand stayed in Flash's grip. "Wally, you're going to have to treat her right. Otherwise, I'll come get you." He removed his hand to mess up Wally's gelled up hair. His hair fell into his face.

"Don't worry I do." He smiled at me as his fingers went through his red locks to put them back in place and I smiled back. I couldn't help but feel my face flush.

"If he didn't I'm sure that Jinx could take care of herself." A cool even voice came from behind and I looked up to see Batman. With his eye twitching just ever so slightly. My eyes grew very wide. Oh shit.

"Hi, Batman sir." I spoke nervously as I tried my best to smile. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Let's get to business here. Flash, we need to address them all." Batman ignored me and walked to the middle of the room. Robin glared and Starfire noticed this. She held his hand to give her support. I was sure that besides me, Batman and Flash were the only ones who caught the fact that Robin's face softened and even blushed for a small second. So the bird brain did have his moments.

"Jinx what are you laughing about?" Wally whispered in my ear softly.

"Nothing really." I murmured back in reply as we all watched the two Justice League members wait for everyone's attention. Which didn't take long. All the two had to do was stand at the end of the room and raise their hands for silence.

"Alright, this is what the league has agreed on. We will allow everyone aboard the watchtower then once we are there, we will discuss what we will do." Batman said with his eyes glancing between Robin and myself mainly. My eyes narrowed. He was going to watch me. That'd make sense. But why would he watch Robin of all people-his ex-sidekick for a reaction?

"And we're leaving for the watchtower now." Flash smiled before a light consumed us.

* * *

><p>"Now that everyone's present, let's get down to business." My eyes blinked at the sight I was presented with. A large view of planet Earth in a large window. A spaceship like interior with Justice League members surrounding us. Wally brought me closer to his side as Superman came over to greet me.<p>

"I'm glad to meet you Jinx." Superman presented his hand out to me. My eyes grew wide at the red and blue hero. He was **HUGE**. I mean more than Batman was powerful looking and intimidating. The superhero of course greeted me with a small smile, but maybe it was because I knew what he could do that made his hand the most intimidating other than Batman's.

"Nice to meet you too." I slowly took his hand and shook it. My heart raced. Wally wrapped both arms around my waist.

"Wally." Superman let go and greeted Kid who nodded.

"Superman." With that Superman left us and went to greet Robin and the rest of the team. Robin was a little annoyed with the fact that he was transported out of the tower. But I would be ticked too. If my home was the tower, I'd expect that even the Justice League could transport me out of it.

"Wally!" A female voice greeted my husband as she came down from above. Her ice blue eyes met mine and she flicked her blonde hair back. This was Supergirl.

"I'm Kara. Nice to meet you." Supergirl smiled genuinely at me as she could.

"I'm Jinx." I smiled back nervously. But who wouldn't smile back nervously while in the watchtower?

"Kara, your training is not done." A male voice followed Kara who smiled innocently like Starfire normally would. I watched the owner of the voice come down. Green Arrow.

"Alright, fine. But we need to talk later. It was nice to meet you Jinx." Kara flew away with Green Arrow following her.

"Jinx, Wally." A calm female voice called out our names. I found the owner to be Wonder Woman. She was very attractive and strong in her own way. My heart raced even faster. "We are going to have a meeting privately. This way." She waited in the doorway to the hallway behind everyone else.

"Jinx, no one's going to take you away from me." Wally whispered in my ear as he let go of my waist and took my hand in his. I smiled back at him softly as we walked hand in hand toward Wonder Woman whose blue eyes met my cat eyes. Her eyes softened a bit.

"Jinx, if it's not too rude of me to say. I like your eyes." She said as she led the way through the several hallways. Many members saw Wally and me and just stopped and stared. It felt uncomfortable to be stared at like you were the next big thing since the chocolate fondue fountain.

"Oh," I blushed a little. "Thanks. You're the first one to say that to me."

"That's not true Jinx, I've always liked your eyes." Wally frowned, a little jealous of the fact that it was Wonder Woman who beat him to the punch on that line. I glanced over at my husband and nudged him lightly in the side to send him a smile.

"Wally, I don't think that you have the right to say every line just because you're my husband." I teased a little as we passed through the halls.

"But I want to." He frowned in a playful pout. "It's because you're my wife that I want to." Wally's lips pressed onto my own for a quick second, but let me say, it was one hell of a second. My knees went weak and he held onto me in order for me to keep from falling. Then the doors opened, and I felt my face blush a bright red as we entered the conference room of the original league members. I couldn't help but frown at this. Damn him, my heart raced in the best way and he knew it too.

"So now we all know why we're here." Hawkgirl frowned at me for a moment. My eyes narrowed at her green orbs. It wasn't my fault. She just rubbed me the wrong way. "Let's get to business."

"We should." Green Lantern nodded after a moment, trying to agree. The others nodded and sat down. The titans and I however were not offered any chairs. We were forced in the middle of the room, in the middle of a circular conference table that reminded me of a ring. The original members all surrounded the Titans which was something that Robin didn't like at all.

"So Jinx, Robin would you like to explain the situation at hand?" Wally frowned at the Batman's immediate choice of people to report everything. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he softened his expression. After an hour of briefing the Justice League on the situation (and yes I do mean an hour, the other Titans along with Wally were kicked out due to interruptions, arguments over what really happened, and a few insults directed at the Bat himself from Cyborg when Batman made a negative comment over his equipment. This all combined finally got Superman so ticked that he threw the others out. Wally wasn't pleased at all about the situation, which was a given. But it was to the extent, that they had to bring in Supergirl to restrain him); Robin and I stood in the middle still trying to convince them that I was good. And that wasn't easy to do since the Bird Brain himself still didn't trust me.

"We could just use the Lasso of Truth on Jinx, if it would make you feel better Shayera." Wonder Woman suggested and my eyes narrowed for the third time in the past two minutes. Hawkgirl pretty much had it out for me for some strange reason.

"We could do that." She mused after a moment of staring me up and down suspiciously. As if I were to start attack the Boy Wonder and use him as a weapon in a matter of seconds.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" I asked mindlessly. This only increased Hawkgirl's suspicions. Great, way to go Jinx. "I mean I've been honest with you all from the start." I frowned.

"And her x-rays do show that she has been abused." Robin chipped in, he actually surprised me. The Bird Brain would defend me when it came to questioning my story. The x-rays were apparently all the proof he needed to trust me just enough to know I was telling the truth about that. I could tell that he still didn't like the fact that Wally and I were together. But I figured at the moment, he'd get over it eventually.

"But those wounds are also similar to those that one can get in combat." Green Lantern replied as his eyes stayed on the screen that showed my skeletal system. His hand stayed leaning on his face, as if it were his habit to do when he was really thinking.

"Not this." Superman used a button to zoom in on my hands on the screen. He pointed to a place where my wrist and forearm would meet. There were fracture lines that had remodeled around the bone. "This is usually a sign of something more than hand cuffs and power inhibitors, this was a torture device." My heart dropped at the sound of it. Memories of the pain of that exact torture device played through my mind. My stomach became squeamish. Superman glanced over at me to see my fallen face. "Now I know that the police, or the Titans don't use these kind of devices on prisoners. So did Rouge use this on you Jinx?" Everyone turned to look at me. Robin's eyes narrowed a bit in a silent way of saying he was sorry I had to experience the memories that played through my mind. I had to bite my lower lip to keep the tears from showing. No one but Wally was allowed to see those tears. Not that I would actually admit it to their faces or Wally's for that matter.

"Yes." I managed to whisper out with my throat dry. "She did. And it was worse than anything you could imagine."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "Jinx, you disappoint me." Her Russian accent came through thick with anger. Her blue eyes narrowed at me. My hands looked down at the cuffs that restrained me so tightly to the chair. They were different from the previous times. Fear came into my body. _

_ "I'm sorry, please I wont do it again." I at the age of thirteen felt like a helpless child. There was nothing that would wound my pride more than the beatings she would give me. But this was different. There were devices on these cuffs. These were metal. The others were leather. These were scary. _

_ "Of course you won't." She replied as she walked over to a switch on the wall. "But just to make sure that you'll remember." Her hand threw the switch and the worst pain I could ever experience started. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Jinx." My mind snapped out its trance. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. Before I knew it, a hot tear came down my cheek. At that same moment, as if Wally knew that I was crying-he vibrated through the walls and embraced me tightly from behind.<p>

"Jinx are you okay?" Wally turned to meet my eyes with his sapphire blue orbs that shined. The speedster was out of breath as he wiped away my single tear from my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My hands found his and I squeezed on tightly. My knees felt weak and I needed all the support I could get in order to keep from falling to the floor.

"Jinx, I apologize for using the lasso on you." Wonder Woman removed the golden rope I didn't know was wrapped around me. Kid frowned as his face turned red.

"You used the lasso of truth on her?" He spat out in rage. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Kid, it's okay." I squeezed his hands tighter and he glanced over at me to only release a sigh. His red face cooled down as he met my eyes.

"We can let the other Titans in, we'll need a plan on how to handle this situation." Batman pressed a button on the table and the doors opened to have the Titans pouring in. Raven looked distressed as she came in however. My eyes narrowed, she must have sensed my pain.

"Now the first thing we should think about is how are we going to convince Rouge that Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne aren't moonlighting superheroes?" The Flash brought up as everyone settled down.

"Richard Grayson is known to date Kori Anders." Batman started then paused for a moment. Robin took his hand around Starfire's waist and brought her close to him. "So if he were seen dating instead of disappearing-" Robin cut his mentor off.

"Hell no." My eyes widened at his snarl. Did he just say that to Batman? _the_ **BATMAN**? The one who taught him everything?

"Robin," Starfire started to say but the Boy Wonder wasn't in the mood to discuss this topic with anyone at the moment.

"No Starfire. I'm not doing it and that's the end of it."

"Robin don't you think that you're being unreasonable?" Batman spoke through gritted teeth. This was something to see. The two most respected non-power heroes battling it out.

"No." He scoffed. "Why should I have to pretend that I'm a playboy when my fiancé can see it everywhere she turns? We've done this before. The toils hard on the both of us. I'm not doing it again." My eyes widened at this sudden display of rebellion from the Boy Wonder. Who knew that he could actually be cool? And how many times has this happened before?

"Fine. Then we'll just have to think of another way to convince the public otherwise." Wonder Woman compromised, and the tension in the room started to die down a little.

"That sounds good, right Rob?" Cyborg turned to Robin who was currently restraining himself quite well for the moment.

"Sure." Robin mused after a moment of being quiet. Now I understood partially why there was a tension between Batman and Robin, they were equals almost. They understood each other, including how to make each other ticked. But Robin didn't want to do what Batman wanted all the time because it was Batman who would expect him to do everything he would say. Robin wanted to show that he could take care of himself and make a good leader who could do things in more than one way that would be suggested. Robin was trying to prove his worth. As a leader, and as a hero to himself that he didn't need the Bat.

"You'll be safe here in the tower for now." Batman reluctantly said those words. I could feel his stare from across the room. Everyone's stare in fact. But I ignored it as he stood up. "I'd suggest that the rest of the team stays here. It won't be long before Rouge figures out the rest of your identities. In the meantime, I'll send a team of members to Jump City-" Batman was cut off.

"We appreciate the help. But we'd rather have Titans East take care of our city for a while." Robin was the one who spoke. Batman's eyes narrowed at his former sidekick.

"You don't seem to understand your situation." Wonder Woman sighed. "All titans are in danger at the moment. Isn't that why you came to us?"

"We are very understanding. We are aware of the fact that we are in danger." Starfire snapped. "But the true reason why we have come here is to inform you that if we are in danger. Then is not the Flash and Batman in danger as well? We all hold a part in this. So please let us not argue."

"But what this is-is a very grave situation. And we can't do much but-"Superman started to chip in but I decided to finally speak.

"The only way to make things right is to get Madame Rouge. And if we want to do that-then we'll have to work together. Not just Titans and the League. WE as a group have to pull in a few other game players that would gladly help us."

"Do you have names for these game players?" Batman asked me in a serious tone as he towered over his chair.

"Jinx, we don't have to do this." Wally's hand tightened on my own. I glanced back at my husband and breathed in before meeting his sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes we do. This is the only way anyone can get rid of her." I whispered quietly to him. "Get me a piece of paper and a pen. I'll write down the names. But you have to understand this, we need everyone together in order to take her down." I turned to the room full of League members and Titans. My cat eyes watched them glance at each other. They understood the situation everyone was in.

"Give us those names please Jinx." Batman replied quietly as he slid down a piece of paper and a pen to me. "We're going to have to make this work. All of us together. And since you are the foremost expert on Rouge, we're going to listen to what you have to say."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Or it may just be longer until I upload next time...<strong>


	20. For the love of sweet apple pie

**Author's Note: So here's a chapter I just came up with, so just a quick warning-its not edited so ignore the errors. I apologize. But hey, two chapters in one day. Both over 1 K which isn't a lot but still. So that makes this what? Around 7K words uploaded in one day. It's a chapter. Short but a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Justice League **

* * *

><p>"So this is the list of game players?" Batman asked as I handed him the piece of paper. His eyes narrowed as he found them all to be civilians. My pink cat eyes rolled at this.<p>

"I'm not at liberty to completely give away their secret identities." I spoke as he looked at me with curious eyes after he handed the list to Superman who didn't take the number one name very well.

"Lex Luthor?" He glared at the paper. "Why is Lex Luthor's name on here?"

"Lex Luthor is Rouge's secret supporter. He gives her what she wants. But there's a secret underneath that secret." My eyes met Superman's. Everyone watched us stare at each other from across the room. Hanging on my every word. "Lex Luthor's forced to do that. Any chance to get Rouge, he will gladly support and help. He hates that woman to the core. We need him the most out of all the names on that list."

"And how do you suggest that we contact Lex Luthor then?" Hawkgirl asked in a serious tone that showed me respect.

"Leave Lex Luthor to me." I said simply and Wally met my eyes worried about me.

"Jinx, you sure?" He just simply asked me as his eyes stared at mine, searching for the determination in this decision. We understood each other enough to know that if one was determined, the other would just support the other and not go against their wishes.

"Yes." The word escaped my lips and Wally smiled.

"Okay then that's what you'll do then." He just announced those words as if he were the one truly in charge.

"Rose Wilson." Green Lantern's eyes narrowed at the paper. Robin's head spun around so fast, it almost rivaled Kid's reflexes.

"Rose Wilson." His teeth gritted together and he just simply looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged as if a way to say; I apologize for not telling you I know a connection to Slade.

"With all due respect, I think that Cyborg should approach Rose." I spoke into the room that consisted of people just staring. Some at the list. Some at each other. Some into space. Robin seemed to respect my decision since we all knew that he'd end up getting on her bad side from the first second. He simply nodded to show his approval.

"I think that before we discuss this more in depth, we should decide where the Titans are going to stay." Wonder Woman voiced her thoughts aloud and Hawkgirl agreed.

"It has been a long day. Besides I think that it'd be best for everyone to rest up and approach the list again in the morning with fresh ideas. And it would be good to inform the rest of the League and Titans of the situation at hand. We'll probably need more help, am I right Jinx?" She chipped in her two cents and I nodded.

"Yeah. Especially since some of the names on the list are going to need stealth to contact." I spoke calmly. It was refreshing for people to care about how you feel when you're in a leadership position. It was nice to be respected for a change and allowed to voice your opinion calmly. It felt good not to have to scream your orders at a bunch of morons.

"Then let's get you Titans settled in for now. And then you can contact Titans East about the situation on a private League channel. We don't know if Titan communications are bugged yet." Superman agreed and we all nodded, feeling a bit exhausted. This day was really long. REALLY LONG. I woke up in an apartment with Wally, now I was at the Watch Tower in space. This day was just too much. I released a sigh as the League members went to the Tower's guest rooms to see how many people were using them.

"Jinx, do you want to get something to eat after we're assigned our room?" Wally asked me quietly. My stomach growled at the mention of food. He laughed and I frowned.

"It's not funny." I frowned at him. Then my eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean by our room?"

"Well we're married Jinx. So of course we're going to have a room together." Kid whispered softly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me gently. My heart pounded as my face flushed. What was my problem? Kid wouldn't try anything at the apartment, though we were both too exhausted to even think about that. Now that we were closer and more energized, what was going to happen?

"Jinx, Kid. I'll take you to your room." Hawkgirl snapped me out of my train of thoughts and Wally let me go but still held my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and she started to lead the way through the several hallways of people and doors. This place was way too confusing. I could tell it'd be easier than in the Titan's Tower to get lost in the Watch Tower. It also didn't help that people stared at Wally and I a lot.

"This room is good for couples. There's a lot of space and soundproof wall insulation." Hawkgirl stopped in front of a door way and grinned at Wally and I. My face flushed for the twentieth time today. "Enjoy. Dinners at eight and breakfast is at seven in the dining hall." She pressed a button next to the door and the doors opened. The room was very spacious. With a very large bed in the middle. I mean seriously. It was bigger than a King Sized bed. I didn't even know that was possible until lo and behold there it was on a platform bedframe. The whole room reminded me of the Caribbean which was one of my favorite places. It had light blue walls with pine wooden planks as the floor. It was really nice. I liked it. There were a few dressers around the bed but it was mainly just a bed in the room.

"Thanks." Wally waved to Hawkgirl who left us in the room. My eyes kept on the room, studying it. Then I just decided to screw it. Soon my shoes and jacket were off and I let myself fall onto the bed. It was a memory foam mattress. I couldn't help but moan in delight. I mean IT WAS HEAVEN! My eyes closed as I just let myself lay on the comfortable mattress that oh so reminded me of a cloud.

"Jinx." His warm breath came down against the bare skin showing on my back. He pressed his lips against the skin gently. I literally jumped and turned around. My eyes then met his. He gave a deep throaty chuckle which sounded really attractive. "I love you." He smiled his smile that always sent my heart pounding. I couldn't help but feel happiness inside. Because I knew that he meant his words.

"Wally," I was cut off by him.

"Are we doing first names now, Jexanna?" He cooed and my heart raced. Wally just knew how to play my heart and make me experience things I'd never felt before in my entire lifetime.

"Yeah, now that we're alone." My eyes went down for a moment and I could feel his grin as he looked at me.

"You're so beautiful; you know we never did get the chance for you to put this on." Kid pulled the box out of nowhere and opened it. It still shined and sparkled like before. My eyes widened, because I knew that from this moment, I'd never look at that little ring in an unhappy way. It was the first thing I'd ever wear that showed me that this wasn't a dream, that there really was someone out there who truly cared about me. And that was all that mattered.

"Wally-" Before I could finish my sentence, the doors opened and gust of wind came through and then Wally was gone in a red blur. My eyes blinked. In my husband's place was a note and rose from my Uncle in Law.

_Dear Jinx,_

_I'll be borrowing your husband for a bit._

_Love,_

_The Flash._

I groaned. I was never going to have a moment with him truly alone until Rouge was dead. My eyes narrowed as my stomach growled once again. A frown curled on my lips. Now how was I going to get to the dining hall in this maze of a tower? I sat up slowly and then groaned as I looked at my boots and jacket on the floor. Well there was only thing left to do: try and find it on my own before I die of hunger. A sigh was released from my lips as I got up to put on my boots and jacket. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash POV<p>

"What the hell Uncle Barry?" I frowned at my mentor as he poured me a cup of lemonade. He looked so innocent as he poured the homemade award winning recipe of lemonade from the pitcher into the cup. Not. I scoffed at the thought. My Uncle was hardly innocent.

"Don't get all frustrated now Kid." He laughed as he met my blue eyes with his own. That's the one thing I really disliked about being related to him. We looked almost exactly alike. Blue eyes and red hair. He just was more muscular than me.

"Oh and just how am I supposed to be? It's bad enough that Rob's interfering. Now you are?" I groaned as I took the cup he offered me.

"Please. I have more of a right to interrupt than Robin does. And if you were really determined, I'm sure you would have done it several times just in those few minutes." My face flushed at his words.

"It's not about that." I frowned at him.

"But it's definitely an option am I not right?" He raised his eyebrows and I regretted taking a sip of my lemonade because it was coughed out immediately. "Sorry kid, couldn't resist."

"Yeah sure." I replied dryly as I grabbed a napkin before returning to my seat.

"Now, I want to tell you congratulations first for getting married before me." My uncle looked at me as serious as he could be. "I'll tell you though, when I first found out you were married. I was at Irises' house." Oh Shit. My eyes grew wide.

"Did you tell her?" I asked him.

"Of course I did. Poor woman, she nearly fell over." He shook his head at the memory. I could see it now, my grandmother falling over and almost dying from the news. Guilt came inside my soul just from the thought of that occurring. "Then I became suspicious. So I just wanted to clarify some things since you aren't really open about your relationships." He remarked dryly.

"Shoot." I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"If you're frustrated then I take it you two haven't…you know.." Uncle Barry raised his eye brows once again and I frowned.

"Of course not." I defended Jinx's virtue greatly.

"Then she's not pregnant. That's good then." Uncle Barry replied and my eyes grew wide. So I get married to the girl I love and he automatically thinks it was because she was pregnant. Great support Uncle B.

"Of course she's not!" I snarled.

"Then I don't have to give you that talk again." He met my eyes and I groaned.

"For the love of _sweet apple pie_,** OF COURSE NOT**." I scoffed at him. I really didn't want to remember or even go through that conversation again. That was the worst thing ever to have my Uncle explain to me. It didn't help of course that it was done after a make out near close call with Supergirl. That was a load of fun to learn about my body and it's unique system..gah. I shook the thought away of it all. Although it was good information to know; I could get…excited faster and well let's just say that the rest is none of your business.

"Alright, then that brings me to my second statement today." He threw down some condoms onto the tabletop of his coffee table. My eyes stared at him.

"I can buy my own condoms Uncle B." I couldn't believe him.

"These last, okay? Now I'd rather have you two practicing safe sex than having to worry about kids at the moment." He frowned at me.

"But we're married."

"You just got married and have yet to consummate." I groaned at that word.

"Will you please not use that word?" I snapped at him. My hand went to my forehead, ugh I hated that word.

"What consummate? I thought you'd want me to use that than all the other words that there are for it. Besides it's your legal right anyway."

"It just sounds so ugh..." I shuddered at the sound of it. Consummate, it sounded like it was a cold legal contract. When it was hardly anything close to that, it was expression of love.

"Alright, but let me guess-" I cut him off, knowing where it was going.

"No you may not guess."

"You and I both know that I'm finishing this damn statement Wallace." Uncle B paused for a moment. "Now, there's not going to be a lot of time in the upcoming days for you two to…you know."

"Are we really talking about this?"

"And I was thinking, since tonight's probably going to be the longest-you two should probably know."

"OH MY DEAR LORD." I groaned, growing nervous. I so didn't want hear this conversation. I didn't even want it to exist.

"That the sex toys are in the closet."

"THE _**HELL**_ UNCLE B." I growled at him. "WHO WOULD WANT TO USE THOSE?" But he kept on going.

"And that the condoms are in the second drawer to the left in that dresser."

"OH DEAR…you gave me a room that you did it in. " Jinx and I had to get into another room pronto. I did not want to sleep where my Uncle B's been doing things I never wanted to even think about. We had to change rooms.

"Hardly, that's the newlywed's room, not that many people will actually admit that they're married here. Therefore no one uses it. So I sneak in there for the condoms." He gave me a grin.

"What are you fifteen?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But also, Wally, you kids should be careful."

"We aren't doing it tonight!" I jumped up and growled. "And if we were, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you or anyone else. Jinx and I are married. I love her and she loves me. And if we want to make love to one another, than we will. Not like it's any of your damn business in the first place. Now good-bye Uncle B, and just leave me and my wife alone for the rest of the night." I zipped out there as soon as I could. And when I reached our room, I zipped on by for I needed the exercise to cool off. This day wasn't even over and it was way too much.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty PLEASE~<strong>


	21. Oh hell yes

**Author's note: Don't y'all love me! Three chapters in one week? I feel proud of myself. I don't know about you. But here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy. And also I apologize for any errors that may be in this chapter. AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

><p>It was official. I was lost with no end in sight. The past twenty minutes were spent roaming aimlessly the halls of the Watchtower, trying to find the damn dining hall. A sigh of frustration passed through my lips as my pink cat eyes narrowed. It didn't help that everyone in the freaking building was in the damn dining hall either. I was screwed. But I wouldn't actually admit it to anyone out loud. For I was Jinx. The ex-leader of the HIVE Five. My pink cat eyes narrowed once again at my black combat boots. Then suddenly something moving at a fast speed made contact with my back. I flew into a wall. Let me just clarify something to you, if it wasn't because the person was moving at an impossible speed, I wouldn't have flown into a wall like a loser. I would have landed perfect on my feet. But that wasn't the case here. So there I was with a bad headache and on the floor.<p>

"Damn it." I groaned as I slowly sat up.

"Jinx, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" My husband offered a hand out for me to hold. I simply blinked at him.

"Wally? What was with the rush?" I frowned as my hand slipped into his and he pulled me up slowly. But for my body, it felt like an extreme head rush. My balance fell through, and suddenly I needed Wally to support me from falling down on my ass. My world was dizzy as hell. Apparently getting run into by a speedster wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

"I just needed to let off some steam." Wally replied and I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. His face turned red as his hair and this raised my curiosity more.

"Really now?" I crossed my arms. "What did the Flash say that made you want to blow off so much steam?"

"You don't want to know." His face turned dark. His body practically shuddered from the whole experience of whatever the hell they did together. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. My husband wasn't going to tell me anything about what they talked about. That I could tell for sure. "But how about this, I'll take you back to the room and then we can have a quiet meal together?" He whispered softly into my ear.

"That sounds great. But I really don't want to rush anywhere at the moment." My balance was still screwy. My lips curled a frown. I really didn't like this. I was supposed to be able to take care of myself. Not have to depend on Kid, not that I minded however. I was just used to being able to take care of myself. I wasn't used to being so weak in front of someone. Or so dependent on someone. But because it was Wally, I felt like I could do it since I knew I would do the same for him.

"Jinx, I promise, the sooner we get to the room, and then the sooner we can eat." He chuckled soft. His voice was addicting to my very soul. It sent my heat racing with each word. It eased all my problems and pain.

"Fine." I huffed in defeat, and before I could even blink we were in our room. My head felt a lot worse however. Wally's face showed his concern as he laid me down gently on the bed.

"Hmgh." I moaned with satisfaction as my body conformed into the mattress. It felt so good. My eyes closed and Wally laughed at this. Soon a warm feeling surrounded my lips. I didn't need my eyes open to know it was my husband's lips pressed against mine. In some incredible motion, he went from leaning over my body, giving me a kiss to beside my body on the other side of the bed without breaking the kiss. I wasn't even sure how he did that. I sure couldn't do that. He'd have to teach sometime. Slowly the pain of my head went away with each every kiss we shared. And with each kiss, the passion increased. And as the passion increased, as did the need for our bodies to be closer-he straddled my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. At some point, his mask came off and my boots were kicked off. Wally had let my hair hang down loosely and my jacket came off. I really didn't know in what order that these things occurred, for I was far too focused on very passionate kisses we shared. But I did know however, that once they were done, they were done. Our bodies just reacted to this need inside to be closer and closer to one another. It was something new for me to experience. Before, all I reacted to was lust when with other guys but now-it was love. Wally was the only one who could make me feel this way. There was this craving inside that needed to be fulfilled-maybe it was lust just a bit. But each time we kissed, the feeling of love grew inside my heart. Before long my fingers were interlocked with his red locks, and he had pulled me on top of him, his arms wrapped around my body to pull me close against his chest. Moans and groans were released into the room's quiet air.

"Jex-"Wally spoke with a small smile as we kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too." The words came out from my lips out of breath. We broke our kiss for the moment, since even Wally was out of breath. It was only a make out session but I had to say-I was feeling very satisfied at the moment.

"That was…wow…" Wally breathed out and I had to laugh. I smiled at him. My pink cat eyes meeting his deep sapphire blue eyes, nothing seemed more calming to me than to just stare at his eyes. They were beautiful.

"Ready for round two?" I whispered as this time I pressed my lips against the speedster's soft lips. It was one hell of a kiss, lasting at least several minutes spent in pure pleasure.

"Oh hell yes." He grinned as we broke the kiss. Both of us needed lots and lots of air after it was completed. Wally then took the initiative this time and rolled over so that he was on top. My husband started a series of kisses down my jawline to the bottom of my neckline. Then suddenly a knock was heard at the door. My eyes frowned at this as Wally nipped down gently and then I couldn't help but release a moan.

"Wally. There's someone at the door." I groaned. He growled lowly as his teeth brushed against my skin. I shuddered in delight at the sensation.

"They'll come in anyway if they really need to." Then as if on cue, the door opened. Our heads popped open to see Cyborg, and the Bird Brain looking at us like we were caught stealing from the damn cookie jar. Cyborg's eyes were wide but not as big as the damn bird brains. My heart raced and suddenly against my will, my eyes glowed and the doors closed. Wally and I felt our faces turn red once again as we stared in silence.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IF THEY WEREN'T IN THE DAMN DINING HALL THEY WOULDN'T WANT US TO BRING THEM FOOD!" Cyborg groaned and then Wally and I looked back at one another and couldn't help but laugh.

"That was pretty awesome." My husband grinned. And I frowned. For they had food trays in their arms. My stomach growled.

"Wally, we should open the door." He grunted in response as he kissed me once again. This time, my stomach won out the inner argument. Trust me it was a very close match. As we broke from the kiss, I stared at him as my stomach voiced the hunger inside.

"Jinx, please we can talk to them in the morn-"I cut him off.

"Wally they have_ food_." I stated and Wally groaned as he rolled off me. My pink cat eyes rolled at his reaction as I sat up. "Come on Wallace. You of all people know you need to eat dinner. Let's get up." I got off the bed and opened the door to see Robin frowning at Cyborg who looked pretty irked. Wally came behind me to raise a brow at them in an annoyed way while wrapping his hand around my waist. I couldn't help but smile a little at this.

"Greetings Friends!" Starfire came out from behind them to throw white flower petals on us. "I wish you many blessings. I understand that this is a way to make sure of your happiness as a couple. However, when I researched it, it said that it is traditional for you to throw rice at the couple instead of petals. But when I tried, friend Jinx-they would not let me take rice from the kitchen." I had to smile at Starfire who looked innocent as one could be. "But we have brought you dinner from the dining hall. Please enjoy." Starfire set the trays down on tops of three dressers. My eyes kind of bugged out at the sight of how many trays there were. There were at least eight fully loaded trays of food.

"However," Starfire paused. "I do apologize for the interruption as well I take the blame for all this but on Tameran there is a tradition in honoring and wishing blessings onto the newlywed couple. A feast with friends must be prepared to celebrate. I understand that on Earth, there is this tradition as well." I couldn't help but sigh and smile. No one could actually hate Starfire when she looked like she was really trying to make an effort. Her green eyes were full of good intentions and innocent as one could have them to be. Even Wally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, that sounds great Starfire. Thanks, everyone can come inside. We'll all celebrate." Wally smiled and I kissed him on the cheek for being nice. Soon the rest of the Titan gang came inside and I could already tell that from the look on Wally's face that he was planning to take revenge on Robin and Starfire. Starfire became giddy with delight, Robin became happy since Starfire was happy, and Raven and Beast Boy looked frustrated. This was probably due to the fact they were planning on doing something tonight. But if Wally and I couldn't be alone, they sure as hell couldn't.

"Oh Friend Jinx. Please do tell me about the wedding. Everyone else got to hear. I do wish to hear all the details." Starfire took Raven and I away with three trays of food to a corner of the room. Wally frowned at me being taken away from his grasp, but Starfire wouldn't give him the option of saying no. He seemed to be indulged in his own conversation with Beast Boy and Robin.

"There's not much to tell Starfire." I grinned nervously as I took a bite into a bread roll. I had to keep myself from moaning in satisfaction, my stomach thanked me gratefully inside with each bite.

"Oh, "The alien's green eyes went down, sad. My heart felt a tug of guilt. "Did you at least wear a dress?"

"No." I sighed.

"What of a ring?"

"Wally has it." I answered absentmindedly. Before I knew it, Starfire squealed with delight in her eyes.

"Oh, is it beautiful? Please tell me if it is beautiful." She pleaded.

"It is." I replied and she smiled largely. I took a bite of my chicken. And sighed, for this was going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	22. There's a shower scene :D

**Author's Note: I can't believe that its Monday of all days…gah schools started ALREADY and unfortunately, my goal for this summer has not been reached for finishing this story. Guy drama tends to do that to a girl. But hopefully before this year comes to an end, this story will be finished. HOPEFULLY-I stress this word since schools a stick in the mud for me to write. But I'm going to try from now on to update twice a week hopefully, if not at least ONCE every two weeks or so. SO ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the Justice League.**

* * *

><p>Three hours later, and I found it to be midnight when everyone finally left. Wally and I had to stop Beast Boy and Cyborg from having a shot contest, as they tried to beat mine and my husband's records of drinking. They just couldn't make it. Not without practically killing themselves over it. By that point, all of us were exhausted from the party.<p>

"Thanks again guys." Wally waved before closing the door. I threw off my knee high socks and just sighed as I let my body melt into the heavenly cloud that memory foam does provide. "Okay so it's midnight, and we've got seven hours till breakfast." Wally laid down next to me. "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Wally." I stated as my body rolled over to meet his bright blue eyes in all their beauty. "I really need a shower. And we need sleep." I sighed and he nodded in content.

"Okay." He whispered before he kissed me softly for a moment. "Are you sure though that you don't need some company in there?" My husband raised his eyebrows up suggestively. I smirked as I sat up.

"Wallace West." I threw a pillow at his face which he dodged of course. "You were respectful the first and last time I've taken a shower. You can do it once again." He nodded.

"Alright." I turned around in victory at his words and then made my way over to the closet to grab a towel. Raven thankfully brought a spare change of my uniform when the team visited us. She was going to be a really good friend. When I opened the closet door, I found a speedster to close it immediately. I stared him right in the face.

"Wally."

"Yes darling?" He continued to block my way to a towel. My pink cat eyes narrowed at him. Wally looked nervous as hell. What was he freaked out about exactly?

"Why are you in front of the closet door?"

"Because, I just want to help you get to the shower faster." He replied as if it were meant to be a smooth line.

"Uh huh." I crossed my arms and raised a brow, or at least tried my best to since I didn't have eyebrows. "What's in the closet Wally?"

"Nothing!"

"Then if it's nothing let me through." My hand tried to reach for the door knob but he blocked me once again.

"It's fine Jex. It's fine." He gave a nervous smile as his hand took my own in his. "I'll bring you your towel." A sigh released from my lips.

"Wally, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood." I frowned as I met his eyes, curiously. I really was just tired. I used to showering before bed. It gave my hair that extra poof I oh so needed. That and I was tired of just going into bed all sweaty and icky.

"I didn't mean it like THAT. " His face turned red as his face. "Jinx, you know that I wouldn't unless you were ready." Wally looked at me seriously. I nodded at him because I knew him.

"I know that." I replied back to him before going onto my tippy toes to press my lips onto his cheek softly. "I trust you."

"Then why won't you go and take that shower? I'll leave you a towel outside the door." Considering how much he wasn't going to let me inside that closet, and how exhausted I was-I gave in.

"Fine." With that I turned on my heels and just went into the very large bathroom. It was very nice though. There was a shower separate of the tub which looked like a freaking hot tub in size. I went for the shower, since I would fall asleep if I tried to use the tub. The shower was one of those that had several shower heads at different angles coming out at you. It had glass walls surrounding it. I closed the bathroom door and stripped my clothes off. The new uniform was easier to take off than my first one. That dress was harder to take off than it looked. It had too many zippers for my taste. My clothes went to the floor and I stepped inside the shower to find shelves of different shampoos and soaps. There were more present than a Super Wal-Mart's shampoo aisle would have, I was sure. My hand turned the handle slowly to be sprayed at eight different angles by FREAKING ICE COLD WATER.

"AH." I screamed in shock from the coldness. Quickly my hand turned the handle next to the first and soon heat started to mix well into the water. I moaned as the right temperature was reached. And suddenly the different angles seemed to touch my body in the best places not in a dirty way at all. It was like acupuncture points. To say the least, I was VERY satisfied. My pink cat eyes roamed the shelves to actually find my personal brand of soap and shampoo. My signature soap was a Coconut Scrub that smelt fantastic. Then my favorite shampoo was a volumizing kind from Herbal Essences. It smelled of passion fruit and did wonders for my hair. As I scrubbed away my layers of dirt and rinsed off, a quiet hum came from my throat. I had a bad habit of singing in the shower and needless to say, my small hum turned into words.

"There's no one in town I know

You gave us some place to go.

I never said thank you for that.

I thought I might get one more chance.

What would you think of me now,

so lucky, so strong, so proud?

I never said thank you for that,

now I'll never have a chance.

May angels lead you in."

I sang loud and proud just as I finished my shower. I loved Jimmy Eat World. My hands turned the handle and opened the steamed covered glass door to be welcomed by fresh cold air. But a smile curled on my lips as I found a pair of large towels draped over the edge of the bathtub. I loved him. He was true to his word. Wrapping the largest towel around my body after drying off and flung my head down so my hair could hang down low as I wrapped a towel around my hair. Just as my head went back up, I felt a presence in the room.

"Jexanna, you are beautiful." Wally stood there in the room with a breathless look on his face. My eyes narrowed as my lips curled a frown.

"I thought that you were a gentleman Wallace West." I playfully teased as I cocked a hip to the side. Then suddenly I regretted it. I realized the towel he gave me only went past my upper thigh. I couldn't believe it; my husband had a very daring side. My eyes met his with an embarrassed scowl which made him grin just so big.

"Well I waited for you to at least get the towel on." He shrugged his shoulders softly as his sapphire eyes sparkled in the light. Wally walked over slowly and I felt my face flush. Suddenly I wanted the towel to be very much bigger. _Damn him._ My canines dug into my lower lip.

"Dear, I need to change." I grinned, trying not to let my embarrassment show. "And-" He cut me off by pressing my body against his and just kissing me gently. Wally just knew how to make me feel shivers and tingles of the best kind all over. My toes curled from the whole kiss, and when he released me, I felt myself longing for more despite my complete exhaustion.

"You can change now," With that, he left the bathroom after placing the bag of clothes onto the floor. My eyes blinked as a complete rush over took my body. Wally West was actually running this relationship. At least on the physical side. My eyes blinked again. This was a first. Usually I was the one who wore the pants in relationships. But with Wally, he was able to surprise me, to take control away from me without me knowing it. And the oddest part, I had to smile from this-I didn't mind it all. In fact I loved every single moment of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it's short...I apologize..and I SWEAR I didn't make a deal with those products to go and get you guys to buy them-I just really love the smell of them and I think that they suit Jinx well. Also I don't own Jimmy Eat World. But anywayz, PLEASE review! I love to read your thoughts and comments. :D<strong>


	23. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE and PREVIEWS

**Author's Note:**

**I feel so bad doing this to guys, making you think that this is another chapter. I hate reading author's notes and I feel even worse writing yet one more on this story. But it's not going to be wasted in vain, I'm afraid. It's that time of year again and because of AP classes (English Essays and Statistics-they're ruining my free time.) BUT ANYWAY I just wanted to say-I LOVE YOU GUYS! I really do. Even when I haven't updated for a month or two-you guys just kept making my day by adding this story to your favorites or reviewing. SO I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. And I'm not sure if I'll be updating anytime soon. But I don't want to waste your time reading and getting mad because this is JUST another author's note. So…I'm going to give you guys some previews of chapters to come :D**

* * *

><p>"Shh, Jexanna." He murmured softly as his lips were pressed gently against mine. His hands were tender as they roamed up and down my exposed back slowly. They weren't frantic or needy. No-we had grown <strong><em>past<em>** that. This wasn't _love_ but it wasn't** lust** either-it was something in-between. And I wasn't going to sugar coat this moment. I wanted it to be real. Real as it ever could be, because that's what they were. Real. And the reality of this moment and the ones that followed were going to be the most amazing ones that I'd ever experience.

* * *

><p>"This will protect you from the sensors." I handed my husband the familiar piece of tech from long ago. He simply nodded and flashed me his white teeth.<p>

"Relax." He spoke softly. "I'm fast." A child-like grin that shined in the light came on his lips. His bright sapphire orbs sparkled with life. It made my heart grow heavy and stomach churn. Wally. He held the package close as his red gloved hand went up in a waving motion just before the transporter glowed and he disappeared. A fear grew inside my body, one that was overwhelming and not leaving anytime soon. No it would disappear the moment I confirmed that Rouge was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm afraid that's all I can let you guys see at the moment. IM SORRY. But don't be afraid to comment and say your opinion<strong>.


	24. Nighttime activity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I'M SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOREVER! Which is why this chapter is a bit longer than usual and yeah...I apologize. My AP classes are at a quiet right now so hopefully, I'll be able to upload soon. BUT ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any grammar errors. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. **

* * *

><p>"This day has been ridiculous." I frowned as I got out of the bathroom. Wally's bright blue eyes met my cat eyes with a sparkle. I could see his face for the first time in what felt like forever. He was situated on the bed, wearing a pair of red sweat pants and a white tank top that showed off his muscles. A shiver went down my back as I found him to be very toned and fit. Wearing a dark gray long nightgown made of silk, I felt like it was the most revealing thing I could have picked to wear. It hugged my curves in all the right places and was light so one could see through the material if one looked hard enough. My hair was long, reaching the middle of my back. A sigh passed through my lips as Wally's eyes were glazed over with a hint of lust and longing, because I wanted to return every single feeling inside physically. But I knew that we both needed the sleep. Even if his was only just a few hours. A groan was released without thinking from my throat and Wally's body jumped practically off the bed.<p>

"I don't really want to sleep." He moaned as he pulled a pillow and placed his face inside. A smile curled onto my lips as I made my way over to the bed. Sitting beside my husband, my fingers brushed his arm just as I lied down onto the memory foam.

"Wally." I whispered. And he looked up instantly with a serious look in his eyes. "I love you." His face softened as a smile came onto his lips.

"I love you too Jexanna," was his reply as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body. "Sweet dreams." His lips were pressed onto the back of my head as I felt my body give into the sleep that called me ever so much.

* * *

><p>"Jinx, you didn't think that you could actually escape my wrath did you?" Rouge's voice snapped me awake. My eyes flew open, and I sat straight up breath heavy. My body shuddered, chills going up and down-they infected my entire being. From the bottom of my toes to the roots of my hair, I could feel her claws, her nails dig into my skin. They remained.<p>

"Jex, what's wrong?" Wally came to my side instantly, groggy as hell. My pink cat eyes glanced over at him as he looked over concerned from the other side of the bed.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream, go back to sleep." I pleaded with him as my mind tried to shake off the memory of the nightmare that sent cold chills up and down my being. Wally didn't need to lose his sleep over this. He needed his sleep more out of anyone that would be there on the mission. I however was used to being awake for long periods of time. My eyes met his and there was nothing else I could do to comfort him other than to simply give a small smile. It was all that he needed though to understand that I would tell him later.

So he went back into his dreams. My eyes roamed the room to find it was two in the morning. A sigh escaped my lips. Well it's better to have two hours sleep than none. Getting up slowly, I grabbed my bag of clothes and shuffled around for a pair of black sweatpants and a tank top. The two items were found quickly and I shoved on the sweats under my nightgown. Then off came the gown and then the tank top came on in exchange. A fear came over me, and a need overtook my body. A need to clear my head quickly. So without any shoes, I pressed the button on the wall and the door opened. Raven thankfully showed me a map of the watchtower at the party so I had an idea of at least where I was going. Thank you photographic memory classes at the HIVE.

"Rouge, where are you?" A male voice startled me. I stopped mid step in the hallway and turned to the sound. To see a closed door with the name 'Question' written clearly across.

"Question?" A new feminine voice startled me as I started to walk by. "Go back to sleep Q."

My eyes narrowed. This voice was familiar. It was one that I had heard several times before. This voice belonged to Huntress. The villainess instincts inside spoke to me. They told me to stay, and I listened because they had served me well in the past.

"No, I need to find the connection."

"Q, you've connected Rouge to the Girl Scout cookies profits going to Rouge. I'd say let's call it a day." My eyes blinked. I was surprised that he caught that. Few people did. "Hold on Q." The door opened and Helena's eyes narrowed as they met mine. I couldn't help but feel a little bit awkward as I saw her stare down at me. Especially considering how the last time we saw one another-it was when she escaped from my grasp when the HIVE found out she was a spy for the Justice League. That fight however was unfair, I was betrayed, hurt, and full of rage which was a mistake. You don't enter a fight with emotions; they will betray you and potentially lead to your death. Helena had the upper hand and won.

"Jexanna." She simply called out my name. "I was wondering if I would see you again."

"Funny," I scoffed and closed my eyes to breathe in for a moment. "I was thinking the exact same thing." My eyes opened and I replied in a dry tone. Helena crossed her arms and I raised a brow. Her black hair was longer now; it looked nicer than that short pixie cut that she had. It framed her face perfectly.

"I hope you do know how to snoop better now."

"I do."

"What about fighting?" A smile curled onto my lips to match hers.

* * *

><p>My heart raced but I breathed in deeply to even out the pace. My eyes opened and I found myself focused as I looked Helena in the eye.<p>

"Three." The faceless man named Question in the blue overcoat stated calmly. I took a stance, legs bent slightly down, back straight, and hands close to my body.

"Two." Helena mirrored my action; she looked over at me and smiled. I did nothing because I knew that smile, it was her half-moon smile. Huntress was planning something.

"One." My body reacted instantly as we charged one another. Helena threw the first punch, I blocked her quickly and returned the hit by kicking her feet which she dodged by jumping away. She immediately landed on her feet and waved her hand toward her as a taunt. It meant 'come at me anytime you want.' Usually, during a match if an opponent wanted to be ahead of another, then this was the signal that they wanted to use. Because it meant at that point, that they knew everything that their opponent was going to use. My eyes narrowed and I merely moved my feet carefully around. She followed my motion, thus the dance began. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction she desired of making the first move and getting pinned to the ground. Nor was she going to make the first move anytime soon. The half moon smile curved on her lips told me this. So this dance was going to continue until one of us got impatient. But that wasn't going to happen. Not anytime soon at least, I breathed in slowly and released a silent breath.

"Come Jexanna, you don't seriously expect me to make the first move?" Her eyes met mine and her smile grew. She had an idea, this was the signal that something was going to happen.

"Well, Helena-you can't expect me to come at you anytime soon."

"I'm not." She laughed as we continued to dance in a circle. "But you're not exactly playing at your full potential are you?" My eyes narrowed further, she knew. She knew that I was scared.

"I didn't think you cared." I rebutted and then she made her move. She sprung onto her hands and flipped over to me. I flipped back and landed on my two feet, close to the ground. Then she came at me again with a kick from above, and I sprung backwards onto my hands for my feet to make contact with her chin. We landed a distance farther from each other than before. My body tensed as a realization came to mind. She was being purposely sloppy. There was such a large opening for me to intervene in the second attack that I could hit her back. The opening was too large to have in actual battle.

"Why are you going easy on me?"

"Because anyone other than the night-shift staff, Q, and I that's up at this time has some serious issues." She sat down with her legs crossed. Her hand went to rub her chin. "Although I'm glad to see that your kick has gotten more powerful." I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"You were never this nice, why the change?" I raised a brow at her curiously and she simply shrugged.

"Things change once you're given a new perspective." Her eyes looked away and I understood that she didn't want to discuss why she had changed. But I had a lingering feeling that it was due to the faceless man named Q. "And you're in charge of one of the largest missions that the Justice League will ever complete. You need to be running on all cylinders. You can't risk even being phased by something like a bad dream while in the field."

"I know." I replied softly. "I just know that there is going to be a price to pay for this mission. I just don't know what."

"Don't focus on what you think may be the negative outcome. But don't ignore the possibilities, you need to consider every outcome and every solution to those outcomes." The faceless man interrupted with his words of wisdom which shifted my perspective and made my thoughts race. I needed to plan while I still had an idea of what would work. My heart raced as adrenaline pumped through my system.

"I've got to go, thank you." I stood up and raced out the training room and through the hallways until I got to my room which was fully lit. Wally was already well rested and fully awake. He wasn't in full costume, he simply wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie.

"Jex? What's going on? I was just going to look for you." He met my eyes with relief and I smiled at him. Wally smiled back and held me close, confused but happy anyway. He had the ability to make me forget all the memories, the fears, and worry I once had and just know that everything was going to be okay with just a hug and a smile. God, I loved him.

"I've got an idea on how to take down Rouge." I grinned at him.

"Then let's get to work." His face lit up and thus at three in the morning, we started to plan away and work together.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I'M SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED IN FOREVER! <strong>


End file.
